It Hurts To Fall Hard
by coworly
Summary: Sakura is a struggling, single parent who decides to work as the personal assistant of Japan's 3rd Richest Bachelor: Syaoran Li. When Sakura disappears suddenly, they will face the consequences that comes with true love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written anything and believe me, I know how some of you want me to continue writing some of my old fanfics but I don't think I have the heart to continue some of those really crappy ones. I have nothing planned out for them. But after recently reading some CCS fanfics to rekindle my old flame for the adorable anime, I've come to be inspired by this plot. I hope you all enjoy it and for everybody's sake, I hope I end up keeping up with it and finishing it. Loves and enjoy! Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; I don't own nothing but this storyline. Please don't sue me, I need to go to school.

**Chapter One**

Another long workday was coming to an end and Kaori was spending the last few minutes before 6 o'clock cleaning up the bricks in the play area. Her late shift at the daycare ended in a couple of minutes and she was ready to drive home and kick back on the sofa to some nice soft music. The children today were extra rowdy for some reason and two of the boys had gotten into a huge fight resulting in thrown cars and red bumps on nearly everyone's heads. The young worker was just glad that all the kids were picked up already. That was… all except for one kid: Midori Kinomoto. Midori's mother was always nearly late in picking up her child and arrived at exactly 5:58 everyday to pick up her child. Just a few minutes later and the young mother would have to pay a fee. But never yet had that happened and she was quite happy about that. She couldn't spare to give away 5 dollars just for being a few minutes late.

Kaori sighed as she packed up the last of the toys and straightened up to look at her small charge. Midori was quite stunning for a child with her long, dark chocolate-brown hair and brilliant green eyes. She smiled often and made friends with everyone that was agreeable towards her. Her outgoing and bubbly personality made her quite a favourite with the staff. Her mother was also quite beautiful although a bit too young to be properly married with a kid. From the looks of it, she had just come out of university and since nobody else came to drop off and pick up Midori but her, it did not seem like she had a husband either.

The doors opened and the familiar sound of a parent entering the school was heard. Kaori looked up with an expectant look on her face to greet Sakura Kinomoto with a smile on her face. "Mommy!" Midori left off the chair she was sitting on and scrambled towards her mother excitedly. She was always one of those kids that wailed for half an hour each morning whenever they get dropped off before getting distracted by toys. Sometimes, Kaori would wonder how on earth kids were so short-minded, not that she was complaining, of course. It was easier to distract a child who was crying by showing them popup alphabets and things like that.

Sakura ruffled the dark hair on her child's head playfully. She was looking tired and disheveled but it was still evident on her face the radiant youthful beauty that the woman still possessed. "I'm not late am I?" The brunette asked as she strode quickly towards the desk and signed out her daughter hastily while Midori, who was all ready to go, attached herself to her mother's leg.

"Nope, you're right on time, like usual." Kaori said, cheerfully although secretly disappointed that she would not have her 5 dollars today. Sakura smiled back and knelt down so that she could be able to pull her daughter into her arms. Midori clung to her mother's neck as she was lifted up and carried in her arms. "Goodbye Midori, I shall see you tomorrow morning, right?" The worker asked while closing the binders and stacking it up along with other folders and loose papers.

"Yah, bye bye Kaori." Replied the two-year old child, waving at her before hiding her face into Sakura's shoulder. The mother nodded politely and walked out of the building. The high summer sun was still shining brightly in the sky, not yet time for it to go to sleep. Neither of the two minded as they walked towards the bus stop for as long as the sun was high up in the sky and it was still bright outside, they knew they were safe. Although Tomoeda was usually considered a peaceful and quaint town, it was no different from the city when the moon rose and darkness took over.

Sakura's arms were getting tired from holding up Midori but her daughter had fallen asleep after telling her all about her day and how she had fought with this other girl for the kitchen toy set and how one of the kids had accidentally hit her in the head with a toy car. The young mother smiled at her daughter's sleeping face and stroke her hair softly while the bus pulled over and allowed her inside. After paying the fare for herself, Sakura sat down and leaned Midori against her chest while resting herself. It was quite a long ride until she reached Tomoyo's house, her best friend who had allowed her to stay with her until she had enough money to buy her own apartment. But before that, she would have to find a job.

It was hard to find one that suited her needs, for Sakura needed a job that was an early shift that ended before her daughter was out from preschool. After all, she had to pay extra money for Midori to be in the extended hours time and the young mother had to save up every penny that could be saved. It was also possible to leave Midori with Tomoyo while she went away to work night shifts at restaurants but that prevented her from spending the most possible quality time with her daughter. She needed a job that allowed her to pop in whenever she wanted to, tend to things that made her look like she was working hard, allowed her to leave the office to pick up her daughter and bring her to work with her. Of course, there were no jobs that she could find that fit that description. Everything seemed to be too tight for Sakura which is why she was still currently job searching. Although worries about her job still weighed heavily on her mind, the brunette was much too exhausted to think anymore about them and promptly fell fast asleep to the rocking of the bus.

About 40 minutes later, the bus pulled out in front of the Daidouji mansion and Sakura woke up right on time to realize she should get off right now or she'll have to walk an extra mile with her sleeping daughter on her shoulder. So the mother quickly pushed Midori back up so that she could carry both her and her purse. Politely thanking the bus driver, she stepped off the bus and walked towards the intercom on the gate. A low, male voice greeted her and allowed her inside, the gates opening slowly. Another thank you was spoken and Sakura quickly slipped inside and approached the front door. While fiddling for her keys, the door opened suddenly, scaring the brunette.

"Sakura! You're finally home, really, next time you should just call me and one of the chauffeurs will get you!" It was Tomoyo Daidouji, a successful fashion designer and best friend to Sakura Kinomoto. Her azure eyes sparkled with delight when she noticed Midori's sleeping form and immediately reached out to relieve Sakura of the weight. "Ohhh, Midori's fallen asleep again! Must have been a long day at preschool."

Sakura smiled thankfully and stepped inside the mansion, closing the door behind her. "She was telling me all about the fights she got into and how she got that bump on her forehead." She replied, nodding to the small red mark where the toy car had smacked her in the head. The girl checked the time on her wristwatch and nodded in satisfaction at her timing. It was exactly 7 o'clock now and supposedly Midori's bedtime. After handing her purse to a waiting maid, the mother took back her daughter and shook her gently. "Midori, sweetie, it is time to get ready for bed. We'll get you washed up and put you right back to sleep, alright?" Midori's sleepy head only nodded in agreement and the two ladies cooed at her before heading up the stairs.

"So did you have any luck today?" Tomoyo asked, implying about her job searching. Sakura shook her head sadly and gave a quiet sigh as she rounded the stairs towards her room.

"I just can't find anything that's just right." Was the reply and silence followed it. Talking about jobs was always so depressing because the dark purpled hair girl always felt bad that she was well off while her best friend couldn't even find a suitable job. Sakura wasn't one to take in charity and it took Tomoyo a while to convince her stay at her house for a while until she settled in properly.

The fashion designer gave a small gasp as if she suddenly remembered something before putting a delicate hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Eriol's here tonight, why don't you come down later and we'll watch a movie or something?"

Sakura smiled, giving Tomoyo a knowing look at the mention of the girl's boyfriend before nodding. "That would be nice, thanks. I'll just give this one a bath first before I head down. You two pick something out and … I'll join you later." She gave her friend a wink before disappearing behind the door, satisfied to see a faint blush grace the pretty dark-haired girl's face.

Showering Midori is no easy task, even if the little girl was sleepy and drowsy. One splash of water on her face and she'd be up and at 'em, splashing water out of the large tub. The bathroom that Sakura used was quite luxurious and so that also meant that the tub would be large enough for the child to swim in. The minute the tub was full, she would jump in and happily splash the water up. Sakura, on the other hand, preferred not to get wet although really did not have much of a choice.

"Midori, calm down, I need to wash your hair." She said, sternly to her excited child before wincing as a splash of water came towards her.

The girl laughed at her mother's expression and grabbed a rubber ducky from the edge of the tub. "Mommy, look what Ducky can do!" And with that, Midori would raise the toy up in the air and come down on the water hard, sending water everywhere. Eventually, Sakura managed to get her daughter washed up and dried in record timing and not before long, Midori was fast asleep in the little bed Tomoyo had given her as a birthday present. After changing into her pajamas pants and an oversized t-shirt, the young mother headed down to the living room.

Embarrassingly enough, Sakura found her two closest friends on the couch in a deep lip lock and nearly made enough noise to set off the alarm just to run away from the room. That, of course, caused the two love birds to spring apart in surprise and look up to see who had intruded, only to see long honey-colored hair disappear behind the doorframe. Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged guilty looks with each other before scooting over to opposite ends of the love couch. "Sakura?" The young man called in a gentle, coaxing voice and the two watched as their friend peeked out from behind the frame.

"I'm sorry, I should have been quieter!" Sakura babbled with a blush on her face.

"Oh, psh, we're sorry. We know how you usually feel about the whole lovey-dovey stuff." Replied Tomoyo with a hesitant smile on her face. She patted the space between her and her boyfriend and minutes later, the three of them were chatting over hot apple ciders. After talks about the latest movies and how Midori was doing, the topic soon steered towards Sakura's nonexistent job.

The young mother shifted uncomfortably as Eriol pressed her for details about where she had looked and what exactly does she want in a job. "I don't know, I mean I checked restaurants and shops at the mall. I tried everywhere, I swear!" She said, exasperatedly, taking a sip of her drink.

At this, the dark blue-haired man sat back, looking deep in thought. This gave the other two time to finish up their cider and place them down on the coffee table before turning back to him looking expectant for a really good suggestion. Eriol opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if actually deciding whether or not to say what he wanted to say before giving a sigh and leaned back. "My cousin is in need of a personal assistant. The position pays well and it can be quite flexible depending on how much he needs you at work. It's a lot of fetching things like coffee or a suit from the dry cleaners so it's nothing difficult." He licked his lips and continued. "But… he fired the last one after discovering that she stole 5 grand from him so he's been a bit iffy on hiring a new one. But he needs someone to run his errands so you could give that a try."

Sakura stared at Eriol in mixed emotions of exuberance and hesitation. "It pays well?" She asked, her mouth feeling rather dry even after the hot drink. She got a nod in response. "Is he… well-tempered? Why did the previous one steal money from him? Who is he?"

At that point, the blue-haired man reached forward for the daily newspaper and flipped it over so that the front page was starring straight at all three of them. In big bold letters was the title: LI SUES ANOTHER ONE. Sakura reached forward and quickly skimmed through the article only touching on brief points such as "Syaoran Li goes to court once again to sue another one of his assistants whom he accuses of stealing another couple grands" and "considered 'mean, cold, and ill-tempered'" and finally "3rd richest eligible bachelor". The brunette stared at the article before glaring accusingly at Eriol. "_He's_ your cousin and you've never told me? I didn't know you were related to Syaoran Li!"

Eriol reached over and snatched the article away and threw it onto another couch. "Yeah, we don't usually get along that well but we keep in contact. He was in a particularly bad mood when I last visited him about business, grumbling about mistrusting assistants. I asked him if he wanted to hire another one and he was very reluctant to have to waste more money on another court case, but believe me, the man needs his coffee and his secretary is a bit too busy to do that for him."

Tomoyo placed a caring hand on her best friend's knee and looked at her with big, encouraging eyes. "What do you think, Sakura? Will you give this a try?"

With a sigh, Sakura ran a small hand through her long locks of hair and fell back against the seat. "Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey again, I hope this update is quick enough for you. Hopefully I'll be able to update at this speed for all the chapters but I highly doubt it. But of course, cookies and reviews do help inspire and encourage me. innocent grin Anyways, thank you all for reviewing, I know you're all wondering how Sakura got pregnant but don't worry, I will explain that later. And for those who are wondering, no, there will not be a lemon later since I do not write lemons, but there might be hints of it. I've changed the rating so it doesn't raise any more questions. Sorry for those that wanted one, you can use your own imagination for that part. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! 

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, I swear! huggles storyline closely All except for this.

**Summary:** Sakura is a struggling, single parent who decides to work as the personal assistant of Japan's 3rd Richest Bachelor: Syaoran Li. As the two become closer, things begin to take an unexpected turn when business begins to interfere. When Sakura and her daughter disappear mysteriously one night, Syaoran will have to face choices that he has never had to face before and together they will learn the consequences that come with true love.

**Chapter Two**

It took several weeks for Eriol to convince Syaoran Li to consider hiring another assistant, referring Sakura as a hard worker, very trustworthy, and extremely punctual. Okay, so maybe he did exaggerate a bit but really, who didn't whenever it came to getting a job? Besides, the dark-haired boy was getting tired of watching his friend come home everyday after job searching exhausted and depressed. So once Sakura got a hold of an application form, she filled it out and went over it until it was perfect to the last comma. Her resume was printed and finally after making sure everything was faultless, she sent it in. Weeks later, the young mother received a telephone call while Midori was in the middle of her bath. Eriol took over while she went to figure out a time and by the time she was finished, he was drenched in water.

Finally the day of the interview arrived and Sakura had awoken slightly later than she had wanted to. She was late and had to still drop off Midori at preschool and get to the Li Financial Corporation office building in 15 minutes. "Oh no! I'm late!" She cried, scrambling out of bed after getting a peek at the time on her night table. She rushed into the room connected to hers and shook her daughter awake. "Midori, darling, wake up. Mommy's late for her interview and we have to get you to school!" The young mother was clumsily slipping into a black pencil skirt and a light pink blouse. The black blazer was lying on her bed, pressed and ready to be worn right after Midori was up and ready.

It seemed that the daughter had taken a liking to sleeping in like her mother. Sakura had to pick her up and wash her face with a wet washcloth to get her to wake up completely. "Why are you going so fast, Mommy?" She asked, while sitting on her potty. She was watching her mother hurriedly put on some mascara and lipstick.

"Because Mommy is going to be late if you do not hurry up, sweetie." Sakura said, trying to be patient. "Come, you're done."

After several minutes later, the two were downstairs stuffing breakfast into their mouth as Tomoyo rushed past them. The dark-haired woman was on the phone while calling up several of her chauffeurs to get their butts over here or they're fired. She had refused for Sakura to go to the interview by the bus, insisting that it was part first impressions, and had ordered Henry to drive Midori to daycare before dropping her off at the interview. "Sakura, go! You're going to be late! Henry, please escort Miss Sakura and Miss Midori to your car and drive them to their destinations." The chauffeur bowed respectfully and led the two towards the small dark car waiting outside.

The moment the car stopped in front of the daycare, Sakura leap out of the car, carrying Midori in her arms as she rushed inside. There, she spied one of the workers and carried her daughter over towards them. "Sorry, I'm late for something. Midori, you have a good day, okay?" The mother kissed her daughter's forehead who had started to scrunch up her face to cry. "I'll pick you up earlier, I promise, okay sweetheart? I love you!" And with that, she rushed out of the building and back into the awaiting car, which sped off towards downtown.

Sakura arrived in record timing and graciously thanked Henry who said he'd be waiting outside for her when she was finished. He drove off leaving her alone to face the interview. She turned her emerald green eyes up at the tall building in front of her, the windows reflecting the other skyscrapers making it look like one big glossy mirror. The sun reflected against it, blinding her slightly, so the anxious woman hurried inside. After passing through the entrance doors, a breeze of cool air conditioning hit her face and Sakura felt herself cool down from the hot summer sun. It seemed to be adjusted so that it was just right, not too cold that she was shivering in her black blazer, and not too warm that it barely seemed that the AC was on. It was just right, just like everything else inside the office building. The pictures were just right, dead center, as was the front desk. Speaking of front desks, there was one just up ahead and she began to walk towards it when two big, burly security guards stopped her. "I didn't do it!" She squeaked as they walked towards her, holding some stick-like thing.

"Calm down, Miss. We're just checking to make sure you're not carrying anything dangerous." One of them said, waving the stick thing over her body. When it didn't beep, they nodded in satisfaction. "Your purse?" Sakura handed it over and they checked it quickly before walking away. She breathed a sigh of relief and recomposed herself before finally walking towards the front desk.

"Excuse me, but I have an interview with–"

"11 o'clock appointment?" The receptionist asked, dully, her eyes never leaving the computer screen. If Sakura was able to climb over the desk and see what was going on, she would find the lady playing her 12th game of solitaire.

"Um… yes, that's me." came the rather taken back reply. Her green eyes strayed towards the clock hanging above the desk to find to her dismay that it was 11:08. "I'm sorry that I'm late, but I had to drop off my daughter at preschool."

At this, the receptionist's eyes broke away from the card game in surprise to look over Sakura. "I see, well I'll ring someone up to bring you to the interview. Hold on." With that said, she swiveled around in her chair and picked up the telephone. "Yes, she's here. Yes, come bring her up." The receptionist swiveled around again to face Sakura but the petite girl had already sat down on a comfortable sofa near the fountain, successfully avoiding any prying and curious questions from the woman. After all, she was use to all the surprised looks she got whenever she mentioned her daughter because they all wondered why she had a daughter. Of course, that usually led to them jumping to the conclusion that she's a whore or something as low as that. She found that the best way to avoid something like that happening was to avoid it all together.

A few minutes later, a soft _ding_ was heard from the elevators and out came a tall, stunning woman. Her long, silver-like hair seemed to shimmer in the light and quiver at every movement, and her skin was lightly tanned. If she could have been a supermodel, she would have passed off well as one. In fact, it was astounding to Sakura that she didn't go for that job instead of being cooped up in an office building all day long. The woman strutted towards the receptionist who had already turned back to her solitaire game and laughed quietly. Even that was like a soft bell ringing on Christmas day. It annoyed Sakura greatly.

"And 'ere I thought you got paid to do work and I find you playing card games. Really Alice. I do 'ope the boss does not find out." The European woman said in a thick French accent, clucking her tongue.

The receptionist scowled and closed the game reluctantly. "It's Alyssa."

"Whatever." She said, dismissively, before nodding her head towards Sakura who was trying not to look like she was eavesdropping. "Is that ze girl? Come along now, you are very late."

It was now Sakura's turn to scowl at her for the way this woman looked down her nose at her and for treating her like a little girl. "The name is Sakura, and might I know your name?" She said, trying to be polite while she followed her towards the elevators. The 40th floor button was pressed with a perfectly manicured finger and immediately; the machine zipped upwards, causing the young mother to lose her breath slightly.

"I did not ask for your name because I did not expect to give you mine. So now if you would excuse me, I would rather not talk at all." Said the blonde and spoke no more as she held out her hand to examine her nails. Sakura glared at her and turned around so she could watch the glass elevator zip up beside the windows, giving her a clear view of the city. By now, the cars were as small as ants and getting smaller by the second. She amused herself by trying to locate her daughter's preschool, Tomoyo's house, and other locations that she recognized. After all, she had grown up in this same city and had never bothered to move elsewhere, it would make sense for her to be familiar with many parts of the city.

Because of the speed the elevator moved at, the two ladies arrived on the 40th floor only in minutes, the sudden halt taking away Sakura's breath once again and if she wasn't mistaken, the woman who was accompanying her was smirking at her reaction. She led the way through several corridors walking in long strides before arriving at an opening where there was another secretary desk. Sakura took a deep breath; this was it. This was her chance to snag a job that would change her and Midori's life, and she wasn't going to screw it up. Turning to the European woman, she bowed politely to thank her. "Thank you for–"

"Yes, goodbye."

Sakura blinked and looked up with a confounded look on her face just in time to see her guide turn abruptly and strut away. What the hell was up with everybody in this office interrupting people and leaving suddenly? A finger tapped her on the shoulder, "Miss, your bag?" It was another security guard holding another one of those stick things. And what was with security in this building? Sheesh… Reluctantly, she handed it over for it to be checked and stood patiently while they scanned her body before letting her go off. Finally, the young mother made it to the secretary desk of Syaoran Li. The woman behind the desk was on the phone, talking rapidly in Japanese while tapping keys into the computer. Another phone rang and she placed the first one on hold before going to place the other ones on hold. After that was all done, she turned to Sakura.

"Ahh, you must be the one who had come for the interview, right?" The secretary turned around to check the time and Sakura blushed sheepishly to realize that it was now 11:16. She hadn't realized how late she really was, so much for being punctual. "You're a little late but that's okay, Tyler is quite flexible with his times so he won't mind." The rather busy woman smiled at her before turning back to her phones. "Li Corporations, this is Naomi speaking, how may I help you?"

Not wanting to bother Naomi, Sakura decided to search for her interview room herself although getting rather distracted by the paintings on the walls and how neat and comfortable this office was. She would definitely not mind working here, even if there were rather snooty co-workers, like that woman. What was a European woman doing working for Syaoran Li? Obviously besides the money, of course… And who the hell was Tyler? She did not get to ponder long on her thoughts when a smooth, male voice interrupted her thoughts with a "Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura turned abruptly from the painting she was admiring towards the voice. In the doorway of a conference room stood a rather handsome man with black, fashionable hair and hazel eyes. He seemed rather young to be working in a Public Relations company but of course, the man could be older than he looked. His clothes consisted of a business suit, except he did not wear a tie and the top button of his shirt was left undone, giving off a more casual look. His eyes glinted with playfulness as he leaned against the doorway and looked her up and down. At once, the young mother realized that this was Tyler who was to be doing the interview. "You must be Mr…."

"Tyler Lewis, pleasure to make your acquaintances." The Chinese boy said, taking Sakura's hand and giving it a soft kiss. She snatched it back in surprise although a faint blush graced her face. However, it did not last for long as she caught hold of control and wiped off any trace of embarrassment. "Please, come inside and take a seat. We won't take long." Tyler said, stepping away from the doorframe to allow her to walk inside before closing the door behind him.

This was it. Sakura's insides turned around nervously making her feel a bit weak in the stomach. She sat down quickly in one of the chairs at the table and looked around in amazement in the large room. There were portraits of solemn, serious Chinese males who were probably important people to the Li Corporation. On the walls was also a portrait of the young Syaoran Li; his intense stare giving Sakura shivers down her spine. According to magazines, he was the youngest of his family to take up this entrepreneur job and yet he had managed to knock off lesser competitors off starting blocks with a ruthless pursuit of success better than his father. "I take it that Mr. Li does not usually do the interviews himself?"

The Chinese man laughed and shook his head as he closed the door behind him. "He is a very busy man, you do not expect him to leave in the middle of a meeting to tend to an interview, do you?" He asked and Sakura flushed a light pink realizing how silly her question was in the first place.

Tyler sat down in the chair across from hers and flipped open a file, which contained her resume and the forms she had filled out. He reviewed it quickly before snapping back into a professional attitude. "Your resume is impressive and it seems that you're quite fit for the job. However, since this is the 7th time we've had to search out for a new assistant for Mr. Li, you must excuse us for being suspicious." He said, chuckling slightly although Sakura did not find it very funny. She had already enough of this company's suspicions with the security checks. The Chinese boy leaned forward in his seat and gazed intensely at his contender. "Tell me about your family, your living conditions, are you well off?"

"Excuse me?" Her green eyes widen in surprise.

He chuckled again before repeating the questions. "My apologies, but this is required and if we find you trustworthy, Mr. Li will consider hiring you." But it seemed as if Tyler was more interested in knowing about Sakura's private life for personal reasons instead of for Li Corporation's benefits.

Still feeling rather a taken back, Sakura twisted her hands nervously into a knot as she wondered if telling Tyler the truth about her life would benefit her chances of getting this job. "Well… um… I have an older brother and a father. My mother passed away when I was young." She intentionally left out Midori, for obvious reasons. "I currently live with my… um… my housemates and I believe that I am well off." Housemates as in Tomoyo plus her maids and chauffeurs and butlers, and well off in saying that she had good friends who were willing to help her in any way possible. Wow, she was so good at lying through her teeth.

The interview continued in this similar fashion with Tyler asked rather personal questions and Sakura answering as discreetly as possible. Every so often, she felt his eyes stray from her face down to her neckline and her cleavage, causing her to consciously pull her blazer closer to her body, hoping that his eyes would stay on her face instead of wandering hungrily all over her body. Just when the interview was drawing to an end, Tyler gave the young mother a big grin and asked if she was busy on Friday.

Sakura stood up abruptly from her chair and raised her head up high. "I believe I am busy on any day that end with a 'y'" She said, haughtily. "Mr. Lewis, have you not pried deep enough into my private affairs? I believe Mr. Li will be satisfied with the results you have found today. If you do not mind, I have somewhere to be."

Tyler chuckled again before getting up as well, satisfied. "Yes, my apologies, Miss Kinomoto. Please, let me." He opened the door and allowed her to walk through before following behind. "I shall talk to Mr. Li about considering your employment here at Li Corporations, I would not doubt that your presence would benefit the company very much."

That last sentence pleased Sakura greatly and she left the office building with a light heart. It seemed that things were beginning to turn around for her. Although the office was full of snobby and suspicious people and it was definitely a different atmosphere for her, she felt as if this was where she was supposed to be. That she belonged in this rich, posh office building whether she ran into women whom did not think she as worthy enough, or perverted men who thought she was just right. Sakura turned and took one long look at the towering skyscraper before ducking into the back of Henry's car, unaware that a particular pair of eyes was staring intensely down at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This chapter took me much longer than usual mainly because of a writer's block that's starting to settle in. My apologies if some of you think this chapter is a bit more random than my usual writing style. One of you asked me how old Sakura is and what age she got pregnant at. All questions will be answered in due time , but Sakura is nearly 25 so that means she got pregnant not too long ago. It was during University time. Anyways, don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I need constructive criticism in order to help me improve. If you love me, leave a review! I even left cookies by the review button. (wink wink wink)

**Disclaimer: **If CCS was mine, I would be stinking rich, Japanese, and too busy to write a fanfic. Oh sigh…

**Summary:** Sakura is a struggling, single parent who decides to work as the personal assistant of Japan's 3rd Richest Bachelor: Syaoran Li. As the two become closer, things begin to take an unexpected turn when business begins to interfere. When Sakura and her daughter disappear mysteriously one night, Syaoran will have to face choices that he has never had to face before and together they will learn the consequences that come with true love.

**Chapter 3**

Ever since the interview, Sakura had been waiting anxiously by the phone for any reply. Even though her friends usually considered her patient, this was something that was hardly worth being patient for, at least according to her. Her bank account had been slowly decreasing in its funds and she even had to take Midori from the daycare for a month so that it would stay steady for at least a while. Yeah, a month was exactly how long she had waited for before she finally got a reply.

One day, while the two were lounging around in front of the TV watching Sesame Street, the cordless phone rang loudly beside Sakura, causing her to jump in surprise. Midori giggled at her mother's antics and turned back to the TV.

"Hello, Sakura speaking," She answered, picking up the phone.

"Ahh… Sakura Kinomoto, it's been a while." Said a familiar male voice on the other line and immediately she recognized the voice.

"Mr. Lewis!"

There was a low chuckle and the Chinese boy continued speaking. "Happy to hear from me? I am pleased to inform you that the board has decided to give you the job as Syaoran Li's assistant." By now, Sakura's face was aching from grinning so hard. "Please report to the office at 9am Monday morning so I can go over what is required in your job and teach you how to use the programs on the computer."

Sakura nodded eagerly but then realized that Tyler was unable to see her face, "Of course, I'll see you in three days time then. Thank you so much!"

Another chuckle sounded from the other line, "It would be nice to see you again, good bye."

And with that, the young mother hung up before getting up and letting out a big breath of air. She had gotten the job! All those weeks of waiting for an answer has finally paid off. Wait until Tomoyo and Eriol hears about this! After all, those two were the ones who had to suffer through her nagging and pestering whenever the day ended without any reply from Li Corporations. She had even bugged Eriol each day to see if he had gone to see his cousin and if he had told him anything about hiring her. Of course, he did not want to disappoint her with the truth about how Syaoran barely wants to see him anyways so he lied and said that he was still deciding. But alas, the day has finally come when Sakura shall no longer bug the poor dears about the job.

"Today's letter of the day is… E…" droned the voice on the television set as Midori sat in front of it, intrigued. Sakura tossed up the phone and caught it before dialing Tomoyo's cell phone number with super speed. It rang several times before it was picked up and on the other line, a soft and gentle voice rang out.

"Hello, Tomoyo speaking,"

"TOMOYO, I GOT THE JOB!" The brunette shrieked excitedly into the mouth of the receiver. If it was possible to see her, Sakura would have seen her best friend wince and hold the phone far from her ears.

"Say that just a bit louder, Sakura, I don't think the people in America heard you." Was the amused reply, "But congratulations! Did you just receive the call?"

The next 5 minutes were spent with Sakura re-enacting the phone call for Tomoyo, and then to Eriol who she called later. She was so excited that she agreed when Midori wanted candy before dinner, and even had enough energy to make dinner for an entire army. So as you can see, the servants had the rest of the evening off thanks to Sakura's crazy cooking. But the good evening didn't stop there because after dinner, Sakura's two best friends took her outside for a surprise and there,waiting on the cobblestone driveway was a brand-new car. It wasn't flashy nor was it as cool and mysterious as Tomoyo's bodyguard cars, it was small, yet durable, with a silver paint coating on it. Sakura nearly fainted when she saw it.

"Is this… mine?" She asked weakly, hanging off Tomoyo for support. Midori clapped her hands with glee at the car and skipped around Eriol with joy.

"Auntie Tomoyo and Uncle Eriol bought us a car! Can I drive it, Mommy?" The three adults laughed at her antics but of course said no to her request.

Tomoyo hugged her best friend tightly, "Of course this is yours, and I know how hard it is for you to bus everywhere so Eriol and I decided to get you a car as an early Christmas and Birthday present. After all, with you turning 25 soon, we wouldn't want you to arrive late everyday for work just like during school, now do we?" Sakura felt a hot prickling sensation in the back of her throat and let out a sob before hugging Tomoyo back tightly.

"I can't believe you, Tomoyo, you're the best!" She went to hug Eriol next who asked her with a worried look if she actually knew how to drive, which of course she did. Sakura next went to Midori and picked her up, spinning her around while she did so. "Mommy will drive you to daycare first thing on Monday morning, how's that, sweetie?" And her daughter only hugged her back.

The weekend sped by quickly and after hours of relearning how to drive and sobbing over gas prices, Monday morning approached. Sakura, who was way too anxious for her own good, had stayed up practically the whole night worrying about what to wear, how she should act, what her new job will be like, if she'll get to meet Syaoran Li, etc etc. And the more she worried about it, the less amount of sleep she got. So needless to say, the next day, she was exhausted from little sleep. However, coffee woke her up and the determined mother quickly dressed her child before leaving in her new car, exactly on schedule. Dropping Midori off at daycare wasn't easy, especially after having the two-year old being so use to staying at home with her mother for a whole month. But she knew how important this job was to her mother and tried her best not to cry until she was gone. Of course, once her mother was out of sight, the waterfall was let out and the workers looked at each other with an exasperated look on their faces.

In the meantime, Sakura arrived at Li Corporations later than she had wanted to. The streets were full of cars today and finding a good parking spot was harder than she had expected. With so many workers, it was a wonder that the parking lot had enough space to fit all of their cars. But nevertheless, she arrived inside the building with 5 minutes to spare, leaving Sakura enough time to get up to the top floor without rushing herself.

The minute she stepped into the building, the two burly security guards approached her and although she flashed them her employee card, they still searched her, although it seemed as if they took far less time than last time. Sakura decided that they probably did this to everyone, including employees, so she should get use to it. Alyssa, the front desk secretary whom she met last time, looked up from the computer screen and smiled politely when she recognized her. "Ahh, Sakura Kinomoto, is it not? How is your daughter doing?"

The young mother smiled back while hiding the annoyed feeling inside. It was as if Alyssa only cared to ask about her daughter because it was suited as worthy gossip material, not like any of the other ladies knew who she was anyways. "She is fine, thank you." And with that, Sakura walked hurriedly away towards the elevators and took a quick ride up to the top floor. _So far so good_, she thought, looking at her watch to see that she was doing very well with her time. A soft _ding_ went off and the doors opened up, allowing her to walk out of the elevator.

Finally, she reached the desk where Naomi was working. The busy secretary looked up and bade her a polite good morning but had to return back to her phone call. The poor girl looked like she was always on the phone constantly and Sakura wondered why there wasn't more than one secretary to help take the load off her back.

"Good morning, Miss Kinomoto." Came the familiar deep voice and Sakura instantly knew that it was Tyler. She looked up to see that he had been leaning against Naomi's desk the whole time, idly flipping through a large stack of files. The rather handsome man looked up and placed the file away, giving her a boyish grin. "It is good to see you again, some coffee?" He lifted up the jug of black coffee in his hands before pouring some into his own mug.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Yes, please." Her co-worker smiled and took a mug out of a cupboard beside the coffeemaker and poured her a mugful of the delicious drink. After placing the cream and sugar into the coffee, Tyler motioned for her to follow and she did, into a room not far from Naomi's desk. It was an abandoned office space with a desk, an office chair, a small black sofa, and a computer. Sakura looked around with awe before Mr. Lewis began to speak.

"This will be your office space where you will be spending most of your time in. This is your space so you can personalize it any way you want to. The previous assistants also worked in here before but during the couple of months break between the last one and you, we had to move the files to Naomi so she could take care of the work while we searched for another assistant." Tyler took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "But now that we have an assistant again, you can take the load off Naomi. Your job is to plan out a schedule for Mr. Li each day and make sure he knows when each of his different clients have meetings with him, I will teach you how to do that later. You will take phone calls and plan out meetings, your office will contain files of each of his clients and you will be responsible for checking up with them once a month, making sure they are happy and that they know about any necessary updates of Li Corporations. Any questions so far?"

Tyler glanced at Sakura who was staring blankly back at him. All this new information was making her head spin. He sighed, smiled gently, and started over again. Finally, when all questions were answered, Tyler placed several boxes in Sakura's new office and left her with the instructions to organize them back into her desk. "Have this done by noon and I'll set you up with some real work."

"Will I be able to meet Mr. Li today?" The young mother asked, lifting the heavy boxes up onto the desk.

He shook his head, "No, he left yesterday evening for England to sort something out with one of his international clients and is not expected back until at least tomorrow afternoon. See you later, Miss Kinomoto." And thus, the first day of work began.

Although there was much to do, Sakura was able to organize all the files Tyler had given to her in a couple of hours. The clock struck noon just as she finished putting away the last of the papers and she stood up to stretch. Her stomach growled hungrily and she patted it with a sheepish laugh. She could go out for lunch now, but perhaps there was more for her to do still. The young mother walked out of her office to see Naomi finishing the last of her phone calls and collapsed into her chair. "Hey Naomi, do you need help with anything?"

The secretary looked up and smiled, "Only Tyler assigns stuff for you to do and he's already gone out for lunch. I'm kind of hungry right now, why don't we head out ourselves? Want to join me for lunch at that café down the street?"

Although Sakura had no clue which café she was talking about, she happily agreed and the two set out together for their lunch break. "So how long have you been working here, Naomi?" She asked her co-worker as they entered the café and pulled into a small table.

Naomi tossed her long locks of black hair over her shoulder and casually leaned against her right arm while her dark coffee-brown eyes browsed the menu. She was quite beautiful herself although her eyes looked tired from the immense amount of work she had to take care of these pass few months. "It's been around 7 years or so… a hot vegetable soup and a vanilla mocha, please." She replied, folding up the menu and handing it to the waitress, who then looked expectantly at Sakura for her order.

"Oh! Umm… the chicken BLT sandwich and regular coffee, please." She said, randomly picking something from her menu before grinning up at the server and giving her the menu. Sakura turned back to her companion and gaped at her with surprise. "7 years? Wow, that's a long time to be working for the same guy, guess Li Corporations is a good place to hold a job, huh?"

"Oh yeah, it's busy and it's challenging sometimes, but I've got to admit that I do like working here. Besides, Mr. Li is a pretty good boss as well, as isTyler." The Japanese girl said smiling gently at her with a twinkle in her eye. "It's too bad you haven't met Li yet, he's quite a character."

The subject of her boss interested her and Sakura leaned forward in her seat. "What's he like?"

"He's grumpy and rude, but treats his employees well. He's got a lot to do and has a lot of responsibility placed on his shoulders, which is probably why he's like that, but I think that once you get to know him, he's really a stuffed animal inside." Naomi giggled and dug into her soup once it arrived. Sakura did the same with her sandwich and the two were left in a comfortable silence. That left her enough time to ponder over the description of her boss. She hadn't met him yet and after hearing that he's a grumpy and rude guy, she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to meet him just yet.

Lunch continued without much of a difference; the two talked, shared about themselves, and laughed at jokes. And while they paid up and began to head back to the office, Sakura was bursting with contentment for making a new friend. Her first impression of the office wasn't a very good impression after running into Alyssa and that European woman but she was glad that the people she had gotten to know better were good, kind people who did not look down on her because she was the 'newbie'. What she did wonder was how they would look at her if they found out she had a daughter… and wasn't married.

When they arrived back at the office, Sakura found Tyler waiting for her by Naomi's desk and after greeting both of them, he escorted her back into her room and began to teach her how to use the computer programs to make a schedule. Seeing how she wasn't a big fan of computers, the young mother struggled to understand the complexity of it all. What made it even harder for her was using the program to arrange a schedule of meetings for Syaoran Li while talking on the phone. Once Tyler reconnected the phone line in her office for the clients that wanted to book a meeting, Sakura found herself stressed beyond imagination trying to use the program quickly and efficiently while still trying to sound professional at the same time. It was amazing that she was actually starting to get the hang of it near the end of the day, just when 5 o'clock was rolling by.

Finally, the workday was just about finished. Although Sakura, herself, still had plenty to do, the rest of her co-workers were starting to pack up and head home. Tyler was finishing the last sentence of his report and Naomi was closing off the phone lines and her computer. All through the Li Corporations building, employees were packing up and shutting off lights, all tired and exhausted from their busy day at work. It was a pity that she couldn't go home just yet as there were still meetings to book into the program (she had written them down when she couldn't keep up with the phone calls) and things to organize. But still… there was also Midori to pick up as well.

"Sakura, I'm leaving for the night, are you going now too?" Naomi called from outside and Sakura stood up quickly, deciding right there that she'll pick up Midori and bring her back her while she finished up her work.

"I still have things to do but I'm going to go out and get some supper first." Came the reply as the new assistant locked up her office and followed Tyler and Naomi to the elevators. As soon as they reached the main floor, the three of them got off and headed off in separate directions depending on wherever they had parked their car. Sakura waved a goodnight to the two before stepping inside her car and turning it on. She was so tired already, it was too bad she had to come back to finish things off, but she didn't want to spend $5 because she was late. Besides, it would be nice to surprise Midori by coming early for once.

Despite the extremely annoying rush hour traffic, Sakura managed to make it on time to the daycare. She was, in fact, 15 minutes earlier than when she usually came and the moment Kaori saw her, she looked surprised. "Ms. Kinomoto! Why it's been a while, I'm sure your daughter would be so surprised to see you here already." She said with a big, warm smile. She turned to the gym where a handful of the kids were running around, peddling on miniature tricycles and trains. "Midori, sweetie, it is time to go!"

Sakura peeked inside and smiled lovingly when she saw her daughter lift her head up in surprise before a broad grin stretched across her face. "Mommy!" She hopped off the tricycle she was on and sprinted across the gym and into her mother's arms, who hugged her tightly in return. "You're early!"

"Are you surprised?" She asked, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Midori nodded in reply. "Good, because Mommy's going to take you to see her office, we'll eat dinner there tonight, okay? I still have some things to do."

The two of them hopped into the car and drove off to a nearby supermarket where Sakura bought some instant cup noodles to bring back to the office, she had already boiled some water before she had left so that it would be ready by the time they got back. When they arrived back at Li Corp., everybody had gone home, aside from the late shift security. After the young mother showed them her employees' identification card, they allowed her to pass, not bothering to question her about the young girl who was clinging onto her skirt. Thankfully, Alyssa was not at the front desk. Oh the questions that would arise if she had ever saw Sakura bring her daughter to work…

Midori, who had never been inside the building before, was looking around in awe at the modern decorations that lined the walls and the halls. The glass elevator made her shriek in joy as she surveyed the many little lights that the town of Tomoeda gave off. It was all like a city of fireflies twinkling at her. "Mommy, look! It's Auntie Tomoyo's house!" The two-year old cried, pointing at a particularly large house off in the North. Sakura smiled and patted her daughter's head.

"That's right, sweetie, did you find your daycare yet?" It seemed that Midori found great amusement in searching for familiar buildings as much as Sakura did the first time she had stepped through the elevators. After spending a few more minutes playing the location game, the elevator rang out and the two stepped off and into the office area. "This is Mommy's office." Sakura said, unlocking her door and allowing her daughter to go through and explore. "I'm going to get dinner ready, you can look out the window or lie down on the couch, but don't touch the things on the desk, understand?"

Finally after dinner was finished and dumped away, Midori began to yawn and rub her eyes sleepily. It was nearly her bedtime now and since Sakura hadn't finished her work yet, it was probably wise to lay her down on the sofa first. So using her blazer as a blanket, she tucked her daughter in and stroked her soft, chocolate-brown hair before singing a soft lullaby.

Sakura's soft, soprano voice rang throughout the empty offices as she sang her daughter to sleep. The lyrics floated around the room like a spell as they told Midori to "drift away on the starlight boat". The melody drifted outside, luring someone else to her door. She was so preoccupied with the lullaby that she didn't even hear the soft footsteps approach and stop at her doorframe. And as the song drew to an end, Sakura still did not notice that there was somebody watching her as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead. In fact, she didn't know there was anybody other than her and her daughter here until the stranger made some noise.

"_Ahem._"

She froze and slowly turned around, looking very much like a child being caught nicking a cookie from the cookie jar. There, leaning against the doorframe was the person she had been anxiously waiting to meet for quite some time now. She could recognize him the moment she set eyes on him. His chocolate-brown eyes gazed intensely down at her and his eyebrows were worked deep in a frown, but it was evident that he had been listening to her song the whole time.

There, standing at her door, was Syaoran Li.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm finally back with the new chapter and I've tried to make it a bit more interesting that the previous ones. I know it's all boring stuff lately because it's just the beginning. I'm usually one to go through a lot of boring details just because of the timeline but hey, I should start kicking in some interesting stuff soon, especially the romance. But we'll get there, don't you worry! In the meantime… that review button is looking rather fun to click on, don't you think? Please leave a review! 

**Disclaimer: **If I could just own Syaoran, I would be so happy. But I don't. CLAMP makes me sad.

**Summary:** Sakura is a struggling, single parent who decides to work as the personal assistant of Japan's 3rd Richest Bachelor: Syaoran Li. As the two become closer, things begin to take an unexpected turn when business begins to interfere. When Sakura and her daughter disappear mysteriously one night, Syaoran will have to face choices that he has never had to face before and together they will learn the consequences that come with true love.

**Chapter 4**

Sakura could not believe her bad luck. She had just successfully finished her first day of work with few problems and now _this_ just had to happen. Didn't Tyler say that Mr. Li would be gone until tomorrow afternoon? Why was he here? And why did she have to sing Midori a lullaby tonight of all nights? The young mother shakily stood up and turned to face her stern-faced boss who was still leaning against the door, his expression clearly asking her for an explanation.

"You must be Mr. Li." Sakura said as calmly as possible, stepping towards him with an outstretched hand. He shook it warily and returned to his stance. "I-I'm Sakura Kinomoto, your new assistant." Syaoran Li did not move any more than cock his eyebrow. "I must say that this is a surprise. Mr. Lewis said that you would not be returning until late tomorrow."

"Mr. Lewis was not aware that one of my meetings was cancelled at the last minute which meant that I could return to Japan earlier than expected." Came the smooth reply of the rather husky voice. Sakura stared at him for a minute to look over his extremely handsome features. His dark-brown hair was messy and unkempt, his bangs hung loosely in front of his cold eyes. He was tall and fit, and Sakura could not help but openly admit to herself that this was an extremely attractive man. But once she realized what she was thinking, she shook the thoughts out of her head. This was her boss, for God's sake! That was a forbidden rule written in nearly everything. Never ever be attracted to your boss; all hell will break loose.

When Sakura failed to reply to his answer, he continued with his same cool stare, his eyes resting on Midori's sleeping form. "Who is she?"

The assistant took a deep breath in as she weighed the pros and cons of the situation. Pro, the truth will be out in the open. Con, the truth may go a bit farther than what she would prefer to call 'open'. Pro, at least she doesn't have to lie. Con, her boss will think she's a slut. Pro… Ah, to hell with this. "She's… my daughter." Sakura finally said after the long pause. Her eyes reverted back up to the handsome face in front of her to see his reaction.

"Tyler did not mention you having one." Came the reply.

"I didn't tell him." Sakura watched as Syaoran's eyes shifted from her daughter back to her, glaring down at her with unusual coldness. "Look, I know he asked about my family during the interview and all I did was leave her out. I thought it would be best if nobody knew about Midori for now."

"Which is why you brought her here." Her boss replied rather sarcastically, causing Sakura's temper to boil just a bit.

"I didn't realize you would be here tonight, after all, everybody else leaves when work is over. I just had some things to complete and I couldn't just _leave_ Midori at the daycare, you know." She said as her green eyes flashed indignantly at the attitude she was getting from this guy, who just happens to be her boss. "It's not like I want the whole office to know that I'm a single mother, especially since it's full of gossipers. I know what they'll all think: that I'm a slut who sleeps with every guy she gets her hands on and accidentally got herself pregnant one day. Well it's not like that, I just wish that people wouldn't think that once they find out!"

Sakura took a deep breath after letting out her rant. It wasn't anything new for her; she had repeated the exact same speech before to other people who had looked down at her once they found out about Midori. It angered her to see that people weren't willing to look beyond family issues.

Silence overtook the office as the two stared at the ground, not knowing what to do. It was only when Midori shifted around in her sleep, crying out softly for her mother, did the two break the moment. Sakura walked over to beside her daughter and stroked her head gently while she whispered words of comfort. Syaoran could only stand and watch silently. Finally, he turned around and was about to leave when her voice stopped him.

"Mr. Li?" He paused but didn't turn to face her. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I cannot make a promise that I might not be able to keep." He replied, coolly before leaving the office, and perhaps it was just her imagination but it was spoken with a bit more warmth than before. Sakura sighed and rested her head against the sofa in defeat.

----------

The next day, Sakura entered the office with much caution, trying to see if anything out of the ordinary was happening. She allowed the guards to scan her over before casually passing by Alyssa who smiled at her. The usual question concerning her daughter was asked and the same answer was given, however, Sakura was relieved. Nothing had happened yet.

She entered the elevator, which was rather crowded with her co-workers, most of which she did not know their names. Of course, there were some whom their faces were recognizable and so some small talk popped up during the ride up. Still, nothing out of the ordinary happened. By now, Sakura was starting to relax, feeling relieved to know that Syaoran Li did not blab to the whole office about her daughter. Maybe Naomi was right, maybe he really is a teddy bear inside.

By the time she entered the 40th floor office space, Tyler and Naomi were already there, like usual. Only this time, there was someone else present with them. Sakura froze in her steps when she noticed who it was: the snobby European woman who had belittled her on the interview day.

Tyler was the first to notice her and immediately placed a smile on his face. "Sakura! May I introduce you to Chantal Lefèbvre, the Account Executive for all of Li Corp.'s clients in Europe?" He gestured politely to the woman next to him who looked over the girl with a smirk.

"We've met." She said, lightly, making no move to offer her hand to be shaken.

Sakura flushed angrily at the authoritative and demeaning tone of voice, but swallowed it quickly and attempted to let it pass. "Pleasure, I'm sure." She murmured, exchanging glances with Naomi, who rolled her eyes as well.

Tyler looked rather amused at the exchange but spoke nothing of it, "Mr. Li is in your office, Sakura, perhaps you would like to go over the schedule you made yesterday with him."

Chantal gasped and clapped her perfectly manicured hands together excitedly, "Oh, well we mustn't keep you waiting then, do tell Syao-baby zat I send 'im a kiss!" She said, her eyes sparkling rather greedily at the mention of the CEO.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and let out a bit of laughter, "Um… well I'll be sure to tell him that you said hi." She finally decided, before turning to enter her office. Pushing open the door, her green eyes landed on a figure hunched over her computer. "Hey!" she said, striding over to her desk. "Mr. Li, I insist that you wait until I show you your schedule instead of searching through my computer yourself!"

Rather reluctantly, Mr. Li stood up from the chair and turned to face his assistant. "You must understand, Miss Kinomoto, that I feel it necessary to look over your work first before completely letting you plan out my day." He said, never breaking a smile.

"B-but, it's my job, isn't it? And even though I'm new and perhaps may make a mistake or two, if you don't let me check it over myself, how can I learn?" Sakura said trying her best not to sound frustrated. Suddenly, the phone ran and she made way to answer it, but Syaoran's hand reached forward quickly and redirected the call to Naomi's desk. The secretary picked it up in surprise before putting it on hold and walking into the room.

"Um, Sakura, weren't the clients part of your job?"

The brunette gave her boss a very deadpan glare, "Yeah, it was suppose to be, but _someone_ redirected the call!"

Syaoran ignored her, "Naomi, if you would please deal with the client in place of Kinomoto, I must say that I do not feel comfortable in letting an assistant do it."

"But-"

"Thank you, I'm sure he's waiting for you." His voice left no room for argument.

Naomi stared at him for a moment before complying, turning to leave the room. Sakura turned angrily to her boss, "Mr. Li, how can you do this? Naomi already has so much on her plate and you know perfectly well that I can take care of your clients too!"

"Actually, Kinomoto, I don't." He said, coolly, "Not until you've proved to me that you are trustworthy, which I cannot say is showing at the moment ever since the incident yesterday. I have a meeting to attend to now, excuse me." And with that, he left.

----------

"Ugh! The nerve of him!" Sakura exploded on her lunch break with Naomi as the two waited in line to order their usual. "I cannot believe that he actually made you do my work! Just because all the other flaky assistants he hired weren't trustworthy doesn't mean I'm not! He's not even giving me a chance!" She slammed her money onto the counter, causing the girl who was taking her order jump in fright.

Naomi frowned as well while she listened to Sakura rant. It wasn't a good day for her at the office either. She didn't understand why it was today when the clients all wanted to phone in asking to book a meeting. She was being overloaded while Sakura was being under worked. "I don't know why he's being so unreasonable, Sakura. He's usually not like this."

The honey-colored hair girl growled as she unwrapped her sandwich, "He better not be like this everyday." More inaudible words were grumbled out and Naomi decided that it would be safest if she just kept quietly to herself until her co-worker managed to calm down.

Unfortunately for her, Syaoran continued to pick on her for the rest of the week. He refused to let her do her job properly, not trusting the schedules that she made, refusing to let her do the photocopying, and was always on her back for making his coffee wrong. Sakura was able to keep her temper in check for the most part but every so often, she slipped the reigns off of her tongue and ranted to the bemused CEO.

"I'm not making your coffee anymore if all you're going to do once you get it is complain about it. Go make your own damn coffee." Sakura fumed one day, now two months after the first day she met the guy. Slamming down the mug full of the dark liquid, she stormed out of his office, nearly running Chantal over. Syaoran chuckled as he reached over for the mug and took a sip. He actually loved the coffee his new assistant made but found it rather amusing to tick her off by complaining about the smallest things. He knew it was really shameful, but he couldn't help think about how cute she looked when she was mad. Not that he was attracted to her, of course. He was just having a little fun.

Chantal strutted into Syaoran's office and closed the door behind her. In her hands were a couple of folders containing some of the clients' information that she needed to show her boss. But of course, that could wait. "Syao-darling…" The European woman murmured as she pushed his chair away from his desk. "Why didn't you wait for me when you came back? We could 'ave stayed in Paris for a bit longer, you know…" She sat in his lap and began to stroke his cheek. Only two days ago, the two of them had left to France to meet up with another one of Li Corp.'s international clients and since the meeting had ended early, Syaoran took the early flight back without Chantal. Of course, the European woman did not take the news well. "I could 'ave shown you around…"

Syaoran ignored her and continued to drink from his mug, the other hand holding up a report that Tyler had handed in to him this morning. Chantal did not seem to notice that his attention was not on her as she continued to slowly take off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. That's when he knew she had to stop and growled in annoyance. "Stop it. What do you want?"

"Aww… I just wanted to spend some time with you." She whispered, pouting her perfect little lips before leaning in and–

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize you were busy." Sakura stood in the doorway with a rather shocked expression on her face (mixed with a bit of disgust, of course) before blushing. Why couldn't she have been like every other normal person in this office and knock before entering? Even though this was Mr. Li's office and she had every right to just barge in since that's exactly what he does to her… ugh, not to mention the fact that she had just disturbed him and Chantal… whatever they were doing. "I'm sorry, I'll come back later." She said, her face in a vibrant shade of red as she made way to close the door.

Syaoran stood up hastily, accidentally dumping the woman on his lap onto the floor. "Wait, Sa- I mean, Kinomoto!" He rushed out of the office holding his mug out towards her. "The coffee: you placed too much sugar in it, remember last time when I told you only 3 cubes and a bit of cream? Try it again." He nearly pleaded, shoving the mug into her face.

The assistant scoffed and looked up at his as if he had grown another head. "Are you kidding me? I told you to go make your own damn coffee if you hated mine so much. And I did put 3 sugar cubes and a bit of cream, just like all the other times I made you coffee. I'll be in my office." And with that, Sakura pivoted around on her heel and stormed back into her personal space, making sure to close the door loudly behind her.

"Right…make your own coffee…" Syaoran mumbled, running a hand through his messy locks of hair. Awkwardly, he stumbled towards the kitchens where he found a new pot of coffee brewing and Tyler waiting patiently for it to finish by reading the newspaper.

"Hey Li, I see Sakura has finally stopped giving into your every whim." He observed, his eyes twinkling in laughter. The rather disgruntle-looking man placed his mug on the countertop and fixed up his half-unbuttoned shirt, ignoring him. Tyler watched intently as all the buttons save the last one was done up properly again before opening his mouth. "Was Chantal at it again?" He asked, pressing for details.

Syaoran glared at him. "None of your business."

The other man shook his head disapprovingly and poured the freshly brewed coffee into his mug, the aroma filling up his lungs with its rich scent. "I don't even understand why you keep her."

"She's smart, she does her job well, she's persuasive, and the clients like her.."

"Yeah, because she seduces them." Tyler said, bluntly, stirring the sugar and cream in. He looked up to catch the intense glare that was being sent his way before cracking a small smile and turning back to his drink. "You know it's true!"

The young boss snorted and crossed his arms defensively, "Well… it works."

Tyler laughed loudly. "That's dirty, Li. She works on you too, if you haven't noticed." Syaoran, this time, kept quiet and began to fumble around with the coffee pot, as if he hadn't made himself a drink in a while. He poured too much in and spilled some of the hot liquid out when he stirred it. When he tasted it, his handsome face screwed up into a grimace before dumping it away.

"Damn, how does she do it?"

The whole time, Tyler was trying to hold his laughter inside, "Want me to call Sakura over for you?" He asked, chocking back the grin. Syaoran, obviously, noticed how he was being mocked and placed the mug in the sink.

"No thanks, I'll be fine without my coffee." He was about to storm off when his colleague's voice stopped him.

"So you actually do like Sakura's coffee?"

Syaoran turned and stared stonily at the brewing hot drink, "I finish it, don't I?"

Tyler sighed and crossed his arms as he gave his boss a pointed look. "Why don't you tell her that? Why don't you compliment her for once then? You know how hard it is for her to completely satisfy you?" He glanced up for a minute before continuing, not wanting Syaoran to stop him. After all, once he was able to start his lecture of reprimanding, it was hard to get him to stop unless he got interrupted. "I really don't understand why you're doing this to her, you know. Not to mention the fact that you're also bringing Naomi into this, which is completely unfair too."

A hand was held up and the Chinese boy hesitated to go on. The look on Syaoran's face made him stop, however. "I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get to know her better." Tyler was about to point out that getting to know her better might have been easier on her by going out for coffee or something, before he was interrupted. "I can see that she really does have a lot of passion to do this job, it's obvious when I restrict her, isn't it? Kinomoto's different from all the other assistants I've hired previously… she's not afraid to tell me what to do, she speaks her mind, she's–"

"Absolutely perfect?" Tyler prompted.

"Er… well if you insist." Syaoran said, raising a thick eyebrow at him before smirking. "You like her don't you?"

"Mm hmm…" The younger boy began to whistle innocently before picking up his mug and walking out of the kitchen. The young successor to the Li company gave a big sigh and followed him out of the small room, wondering if Chantal had left his office yet. But then again, Sakura had wanted to see him and so maybe he should check up on her first before going back. Just then, the said assistant stalked past him with her purse slung up on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, Kinomoto, where are you going?" said Syaoran, hurrying up to her. Her honey-coloured hair was tossed over her shoulder as she spun around to look at him squarely in the eyes.

"_I'm_ going on my coffee break." She said, stoutly.

Mr. Li closed his eyes and frowned before looking up. "Why? Isn't it kind of early for one?"

"Because _I_ need a break!" Sakura said, looking frustrated once again.

"But you've hardly done anything."

Her emerald-green eyes rolled up in exasperation before turning back towards him. There was fire evident in her eyes. "That's because _you_ never let me do anything, Mr. Li. The only work I actually really do around here now is trying to reason with you to let me do my job properly. So now, if you would excuse me…" Sakura spun around once again and began to walk towards the elevator. Syaoran followed quickly.

"Kinomoto, you know how I am with assistants lately after what they've all done to me. I just can't trust you yet!" He said, trying to reason with her, although not really sure why. Inside, he knew that he should just apologize and let her do the work that was written on her contract but his pride was swelling up. He didn't want to apologize to her, especially when she's the one who's always ranting her mouth off at him. That was so not how you treat your boss. "Don't worry, I will!"

Sakura stopped in her place before turning around slowly. The look on her face suddenly made the room all around them go cold. Syaoran shivered slightly before crossing his arms. She glared at him for a moment with icy eyes before opening her mouth, looking ready to launch her attack.

"You know what, Li? You're selfish and conceited, not to mention a complete wuss. You don't let me do my job because _you're_ scared that I'm like the other billion assistants that stole from you. But you don't even let me show you that I'm different! If you don't trust me now even after two months of putting up with you, I don't think you'll ever come to trust me. And if that's the case…" She walked up real close and leaned in so that they were almost nose-to-nose. "I quit."

----------

**A/N:** Well that's the end of this chapter. D It's another cliffie, but I hope you still liked it. Please, please, please review! I love reviews and I love getting feedback of how I write, what to write about, and what I can improve on. Look! I even placed a nice plate of cookies next to the review button. See? Help yourselves and in the meantime, click that purdy blue button and tell me what you thought of this chapter!

I'd like to thank all the reviewers who's left one for me: **heiying, lil sakura, maixwolfblossom, naughty girl, dbzgtfan2004, MagicianCyborg, meo-mix23, SG23, pb, FlowerLover, BlueMeteorGirl, The Angels' Princess, ffgirl-07, Pink Babie, x0kAwAiix0, mysterygal02, Xiao Feng, Broadway Belle, inuyashazgurl, blah, Windflight, Nekura Tenshi, UnkNowN, Elizabeth, K a w a i i – S y a o r a n, cheerysakura88, Crayon Eater Aya, AngelicSlayer2000, angelsflame265, ra-chan, and Jillian.** To any that I've forgotten, I'm sorry but I love you too! You'll be included on the next list. Muahs.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I'm so sorry this took me so long to update. To be honest, I didn't really like this chapter, which is why I took forever to edit it and post it up. I found my inspiration though but my apologies to those who thinks it sucks. I hopefully shall be able to keep my promise to you all and update the next one soon. Hopefully it'll be better than this one. Review and I'll love you with confetti! 

**Disclaimer: **Oh leave me alone, I'm just a writer who's much too poor to afford being sued. I don't own CLAMP characters.

**Summary:** Sakura is a struggling, single parent who decides to work as the personal assistant of Japan's 3rd Richest Bachelor: Syaoran Li. As the two become closer, things begin to take an unexpected turn when business begins to interfere. When Sakura and her daughter disappear mysteriously one night, Syaoran will have to face choices that he has never had to face before and together they will learn the consequences that come with true love.

**Chapter 5**

Sakura collapsed against the glass walls of the elevator and buried her head in her hands. Why did she have to let her tongue get the better of her? She knew that not all jobs were going to be perfect and would fit to her needs. It was lucky that she had even been hired in the first place seeing how she was late for her interview. But now she had blown her chances of ever finding a job like this one again. What is she going to tell Midori? "I've really screwed this one up, haven't I?" she mumbled, dejectedly. "Why can't I just shut up for one? Now you have to find another job."

With a sigh, the young mother straightened up and checked the time on her watch. The digital numbers flashed at her "3:27", which made Sakura give out yet another sigh. She couldn't pick up Midori now, it was far too early, and she didn't want to go home and tell Tomoyo the bad news. Besides, she still needed to go back to the office tonight and pick up her belongings in the office. "Ugh…I need some coffee." She said, stumbling awkwardly out of the elevator when it arrived on the main floor.

Seconds later, another elevator gave off the familiar ding and out scrambled a determined-face Syaoran, his chocolate-brown eyes searching around frantically before finally landing on Sakura, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Oh thank God." He mumbled, turning his face away as he suddenly looked bashful. "Sa-Sakura, we have to talk."

Although the usage of her first name surprised her, Sakura could not help the bubble of pride rise up in her chest. "There's nothing to talk about." She said, stoutly.

But he reached out and took a hold of her elbow. "Look, I-I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. It was really unfair." Sakura pulled away from him silently but made no move to leave or to reply. He took it as a sign to continue on. "I don't usually do this, but please stay and continue working here. You're the best assistant that I've ever had and I really do trust you."

Sakura took a step back and let out a shaky breath that she had been holding in all this time. "I-I can't." She blurted out, suddenly regretting the words.

"C'mon, you need the job, don't you?" He asked, hoping to sway her. However, the mention of how financially unstable she was made her step back another one in shock. Syaoran suddenly figured that he said something wrong and quickly tried to cover it up. "I mean I can't have anyone else but you, Sakura. You've proved that to me during these last two months." He took another step forward towards her. "No one else can do the job as well as you can."

Syaoran's words of complete sincerity were starting to scare her. She was frightened of what she was feeling inside, of how she wanted to believe him, of how her heart was yearning to open up to him. "I-I can't! I can't, I can't, I cant!" Sakura choked out, her emerald eyes wide with fright. She spun around and began to run off before she was stopped in her tracks by a pair of strong arms. Syaoran had caught hold of her arms and in one swift motion, pulled her towards him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered as he hugged her small frame. Sakura's eyes were already overflowing with tears as she lost the fight against her body and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Give it another chance… give me another chance?"

Unable to speak anymore, Sakura just allowed him to hold her, burying her tear-streaked face into his shirt. In front of the silver elevators, inside a busy office building, two stubborn co-workers slowly opened their hearts to the possibility of love.

----------

"Sakura, are you finished yet?" Syaoran leaned casually against the wooden doorframe, watching as his assistant typed furiously into the keyboard, leaning forward in her seat. It was only a few days after the last incident but the two had gotten closer. They bickered in a friendly manner about small things but never went over that line. Sakura had continued to bring Midori after school and Syaoran had never failed to leave the office until she did.

Not bother to stop and turn to look at him, Sakura shook her head, "Of course not! Now that you've finally given me the full load of this job, I've never been so busy!" She said, glancing up at the clock hanging on the wall and giving a groan. "If I don't pick up Midori now, I'll have to pay the late fee…" Rather reluctantly, the young mother began to get up from her seat.

"Forget it, I'll pick her up. She recognizes me anyways." The auburn-hair boss decided, straightening up to get ready. Sakura stopped mid-way and turned to stare at him with a look of disbelief. "Remind me again where she is." She snapped back out of her reverie and hastily explained the directions and that he should explain to the worker there who he was first.

As Syaoran turned to leave, Sakura quickly called out one more instruction before he was out of hearing-range. "Don't forget to pick up dinner!" She smiled at his retreating form before leaning back into her seat, her emotions bouncing around feeling giddy. This feeling was so foreign to her, all her life she had kept herself pure, never letting herself fall for guys because of all the heartbreaks she had witnessed her friends go through. But this guy… he touched something in her heart. Even though he was stubborn and rude at times, his change in attitude made her weak at the knees.

_Is this what Tomoyo calls love?_

----------

Outside in the crisp, fresh air of Tomoeda, the sun was still shining brightly overhead. Its blinding rays were reflected off the dark, rectangle-shaped lens of the sunglasses perched on the bridge of Syaoran Li's nose. His chocolate-brown eyes, which were covered by the frames, flicked upwards towards the entrance of the daycare. This, being his first time picking up child from school, made him feel slightly nervous. Picking up a child from school was a nervous thought itself. It made him feel… fatherly.

Shaking away all thoughts of insecurity, Syaoran pushed the shades up and headed inside. Immediately, his ears were met with the sound of ear-piercing shrieks of laughter and the heavy thuds of basketballs being dribbled across the gym floor. Children's footsteps pattered across the floor as they chased each other during their game of tag. In this new environment, Syaoran coughed slightly and kept his sunglasses on as he approached the sign out table. "Excuse me, I'm here to pick up Midori Kinomoto."

The girl at the table looked up and studied him carefully, obviously not recognizing him, which therefore made her feel suspicious. "And you are, sir?" She asked, trying to sound polite at the same time.

"I'm a co-worker of Miss Kinomoto."

Although still not completely convinced, she walked over to the entrance of the gym. "Midori, come here, please!"

The young girl stopped in her game of tag and bounced over to the teacher. That's when she noticed Syaoran standing there and pointed at him with a delighted gasp. "Ahh! It's you!" She said, overjoyed, before flinging her small arms around his knees. Syaoran laughed and patted her on the head, uncertainly. It was a good thing she recognized him or else he would have had a hard time explaining to the worker that he wasn't going to kidnap the child.

"Midori, you know this man?" The teacher asked, squatting down so she was down to Midori's height.

Dark brown pigtails bobbed up and down as she nodded. "He works with my mommy, Teacher Kaori. They're always arguing." She said, innocently. Syaoran coughed again and turned away with an embarrassed look on his face.

Kaori smiled gently and stood up again to face the man. "Tell Sakura that I say hello, then. You can sign her out here." And in a few moments, Midori was clinging to Syaoran's neck as he carried her out of the building and into the black Mercedes Benz he had driven over in.

"Where's Mommy?" She asked, her big green eyes shining curiously as she was strapped down in the back seat.

As Syaoran slipped into the driver's seat and buckled himself in with the seatbelt, he answered her with a cheerful tone in his voice, someone unusually for the usually solemn and serious guy. "Your mom asked me to pick you up today so that's why I'm here. What do you want for dinner, squirt?"

"McWonald's!"

By the time Syaoran and Midori had left to pick up dinner, the sun had begun to set, leaving a warm red and orange glow. Its' rays peeked through the dark clouds and illuminated the small town with its' golden rays. In the busy parts of town, stores began to shine brightly, their neon signs flashing out store names and images. Syaoran's car arrived at the Li Corp.'s building just as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

On the top floor, the corridors were dim with the weak, safe lights but the brightest light came from Sakura's office. The bright yellow lights peeked through the cracks of the door, casting eerie shadows on the carpet floor. Midori clapped her hands excitedly and waddled over, her diaper crinkling as she moved. Desperately, she reached up to the doorknob and tried to turn it, but despite her best efforts, could not grasp it completely. Syaoran laughed and turned it for her, pushing it opened.

"Mommy!"

Sakura, who had been resting her head in her arms on top of her desk, stirred in her position and lifted a tired head towards the voice. "Midori?" A bright smile slowly stretched across her face and her tired, green eyes crinkled at the corner. The young toddler scampered into her mother's outstretched arms and giggled when she was tossed up into the air. "Welcome back, did you have a good time with Mr. Li?"

Her daughter nodded eagerly and twisted around, pointing to the fast food bags grasped tightly in Syaoran's hands. "Lookie! He got McWonald's!"

Syaoran laughed and exchanged an amused smile with the young mother, his sparkling brown eyes causing her heart to jump. Sakura glared back at him with a playful look. "You got her McDonald's? That's so bad for her health!"

"Well, she wanted…" began the Chinese man, nervously looking around the room.

"You'll make a terrible father." Sakura decided in a joking manner, placing Midori down in her office chair before walking around the desk to settle into one of the two chairs pulled up to it. Syaoran sank into the other one and placed the greasy, fast food bags into the table and began to divide the food between them. Although the dinner was unhealthy, the smell of the greasy fries filled the room and even Sakura could not ignore the hungry growls of her stomach. The three dug into their food with a hungry appetite, with Sakura ripping her daughter's Mcnuggets into smaller pieces.

After dinner, the assistant went back to work while Syaoran joined Midori in front of the mini TV that was situated in a corner of the room, and together they watched puppets dance around talking about shapes and colors. Although the program would have usually interested the young toddler, the dinner was settling in her stomach and she soon fell asleep in Syaoran's lap. Likewise, his head began to droop and minutes later; he was leaning against the arm of the loveseat.

As she finished up the last of her work pile, Sakura giggled when she noticed how the two of them had fallen asleep. Midori had taken a liking to Syaoran the moment she had laid eyes on him, even though Sakura had told her not to disturb him. The young boss had always told Sakura how her daughter was friendlier and treated him better. It was just another form of his teasing. But now that he had finally stopped picking on her, she could see what Midori saw in him. He was good with kids, even if he was awkward with it at first. He was kind, caring, and definitely hot. But it was wrong for her to feel like this, she couldn't just let her emotions run wild.

After she was done packing up her folders, Sakura walked over to the two, turned off the TV, and sat down beside Syaoran. Silently, she stared at his handsome face and studied his features, from the boyish bangs that framed his chiseled face to the soft, lush eyelashes that lined his eyelids. Suddenly, she felt an arm sneak around her waist and pull her closer to the man beside her. She gasped and looked accusingly at him, only to find him with his eyes closed and a sly smile playing on his lips. "Mr. Li!" Sakura said, her cheeks flushing into a light pink.

"I thought I told you to call me Syaoran." Came the rather husky reply. Sakura shivered at his voice and began to stutter a reply before he turned his head towards her, leaning extremely close. "Call me Syaoran." He whispered, his nose just inches away.

"S-Syaoran…" She whispered back, her voice like in a trance. Her nerves were tensing up at what was expected to come. He leaned in closer. Sakura closed her eyes, unable to look at his anymore. She could feel his breath on her mouth, raising goose bumps on her skin, sending shivers down her spine. It was so painstakingly slow. She could feel his lips so close to hers, and just when they were about to close the gap, a soft cry was heard, one that did not come from either of them. The two sprang apart, the spell broken.

Midori, still fast asleep, stirred in her position as she snuggled closer to the makeshift pillow she had claimed. Sakura placed a hand on her own red cheek and looked away, embarrassment clearly written all over her face. What just happened? Was Syaoran just about to kiss her? Why! Sneaking a peek over to her right, she saw him shift Midori around so that she was more comfortable in his lap.

"I think we should go home now." Sakura said, softly, before standing up, brushing down her pants. She bent over to pick up Midori into her arms, her eyes avoiding the chocolate-brown ones that were watching her every move. She didn't want him to see how nervous she was.

He frowned, standing up slowly. "Sakura…"

Quickly, she looked up and smiled gently. "Good night, Mr. Li." She said, formally, before picking up her purse. With one final look around the room, the young mother closed the light and left the man staring, in the dark, at her retreating back.

The moment she was gone from his sight, Syaoran groaned, running a hand through his messy locks of dark-brown hair. He collapsed onto the love seat and buried his head in his hands. "God, what's wrong with me?"

----------

"He was about to what!" screeched Tomoyo, slamming the palms of her hands down onto the countertop in such an unladylike manner that even Sakura looked surprised. The two were sipping hot apple ciders in the kitchen of he mansion and the young mother had just been recapping the events of last night to her best friend.

"Shh… Tomoyo…" Sakura said, looking around the empty kitchen nervously. "You don't want to wake up your cooks!"

The young fashion designer waved it off distractedly. "Syaoran Li was about to kiss you?" She repeated again, disbelief clearly evident in her face. She collapsed back into the countertop stool and heaved a big, excited sigh. "Did you even want that kiss?"

Sakura buried her head in her hands and shrugged helplessly. "I don't know… I don't know…" She was feeling torn, half of her wanted that kiss so badly, but the other half knew that work and relationships do not mix at all. Besides, how would she know that she could trust Syaoran if she ended up giving him her heart?

With a sympathetic look, Tomoyo reached over and comfortingly rubbed her friend's back. "Sakura, you'll have to learn to love eventually, you know. You can't do this all on your own."

"But what if something bad happens?" Sakura asked, looking at her best friend with her bright, emerald green eyes.

Tomoyo smiled gently. "Then we'll pull through together."

----------

The next day, Sakura was back to work and to be honest, there wasn't anything unusual that went on. Syaoran acted like his usual self as he complained and growled at whoever walked past his door until she brought him his coffee. And although the two of them pretended that nothing happened between them last night, there was still an air of awkwardness between them. Sakura often avoided his eyes while Syaoran followed her even more with his own eyes. Naomi and Tyler quickly noticed the tension between them and they both tried to bug their boss for a reason why Sakura was acting so odd today. Even Chantal noticed and gleefully knew that something had come between them.

"'Zer is another business trip to England zat Syao-baby and I must go on tomorrow!" The young French woman announced, boastfully to Sakura as she sipper her ultra low-fat coffee while lounging on the love seat placed in Sakura's office. The assistant grinded her teeth looking rather peeved as she typed furiously away on her keyboard. First, she would barely talk to her and now the damn woman couldn't shut up!

"Yes, Chantal, you've already told me 10 times about your business trip, although what good is it to go there if your English is barely understandable?" Sakura replied innocently, swinging her chair around to face the French woman, her stare like a snake that had just found its dinner.

With an angry glance in the young Japanese woman's direction, Chantal haughtily got up from her seat and strode out of the office in a huff, brushing right past Syaoran, who then looked inside with an amused look on his face. "Touching up on your insults, Sakura?" He asked, coming inside and walking towards her.

Immediately, she looked away with a slight red flush on her face. Every time he had tried to talk to her today, Sakura couldn't get the image out of her mind of the two of them leaning closer together for a kiss. It was just too… embarrassing. "Hello, Mr. Li." She said formally, her eyes shifting nervously away from his eyes.

She could feel his gaze of annoyance.

"Syaoran. Remember last night, Sakura? Syaoran?" He placed his hands on her desk and leaned in close so that their faces were only a couple of inches apart. Finally the topic of the previous night was brought up and Sakura swallowed, embarrassed.

"How may I help you, Syaoran?" She managed to force out of her dry mouth.

He smirked slightly and straightened up. "Let's go for coffee at lunch."

Neither of them noticed a fleeting shadow disappear from the doorway as green eyes of jealousy flickered their way. It was gone minutes before Syaoran had turned around to leave the room, leaving both of them oblivious.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** After getting my last chapter up, I got my inspiration back to keep writing this. Yaaay! But you can all thank me later by reviewing, right? So moving on, this is a slightly more interesting chapter but only by a tad. Actually, I think you'll enjoy it, I hope. I was writing it all at school, but I shouldn't write the next one until winter vacation. I need to study hard for my Calc test! In any case, Read, enjoy, and review! Muahs! 

**Disclaimer: **Hm… Well I own Midori, Naomi, Tyler, and Chantal… but nothing else at the moment. Sucks to be me…

**Summary:** Sakura is a struggling, single parent who decides to work as the personal assistant of Japan's 3rd Richest Bachelor: Syaoran Li. As the two become closer, things begin to take an unexpected turn when business begins to interfere. When Sakura and her daughter disappear mysteriously one night, Syaoran will have to face choices that he has never had to face before and together they will learn the consequences that come with true love.

**Chapter 6 **

Walking into the office building, Sakura immediately felt a chilling feeling travel up her spine. Since when did so many people like to stare at her and whisper to each other afterwards? Instinctively, she checked her behind to make sure her skirt wasn't tucked into her underwear. They weren't. So what was it? Sakura ignored them and looked forward, seeing Alyssa and Chantal with their heads together, talking rapidly with each other. She frowned, since when did those two become so close?

Alyssa looked up and faked a look of surprise on her face. "Miss Kinomoto! Good Morning! How are you and your… well you know who." She winked.

_Way to basically announce Midori to the world. _Sakura thought as she gave her a small smile. "Fine." Her gaze, however, was on Chantal who smiled coyly up at her and said nothing. Still slightly suspicious about those two, she continued her way up in the elevator while strangely silent co-workers all looked at her degradingly. By this time, Sakura was being rather peeved about it all. When she had reached her floor, she was glowering.

"Sakura! Good Morning!" greeted Naomi nervously at the sight of her angry face. "Um, I have a list of a few companies that wanted to meet up with Syaoran about some deals. Could you call them up and arrange a time?" Sakura looked around for Tyler and found him sipping his coffee silently in the doorway of the kitchen, watching her.

Feeling rather indignant at the way everyone was treating her today, the normally cheerful girl instead snatched up the list and stormed off into her office. Once in the safety of her office, Sakura kicked the computer on and collapsed onto her chair. What was wrong with everyone today? Why were Alyssa and Chantal talking together? Her mind trailed off to Syaoran and suddenly realized why he wasn't here: the trip to England! Then why was Chantal still here?

Poking her head outside, Sakura called Naomi's attention, "Hey, why is Chantal still here? Wasn't Syaoran suppose to take her to that thing in England?" The secretary turned towards her and smiled cheekily.

"He changed his mind at the last minute and took Takashi Yamazaki instead." Takashi was Chantal's partner and did more of the paperwork than she could ever do put together. His secretary, Chiharu, disliked the French woman with a passion and the two had been secretly trying to get her fired for the past few months. Sakura smiled back, feeling a bit lighter in heart. She disappeared back into her office and started working.

-----

Because Syaoran wasn't here, Sakura had to go pick up Midori by herself. The toddler was extremely disappointed when she was told that he wouldn't be here for a couple of days. Still, after ordering sushi takeout for the two of them, they returned to the offices like usual. It felt much emptier without Syaoran's usual presence. Midori silently moped about in the office and Sakura couldn't concentrate on her report. Things were just too different.

Suddenly, the sounds of heels clicking against the floor snapped the two out of their brooding and Sakura immediately stood up. Who else stayed late other than her and Syaoran? Her eyes flickered to Midori who had sat up on the couch, looking at the door with wide eyes. The footsteps stopped. Hesitantly, Sakura glanced over.

There in the door way stood Chantal, still in her business suit, with a hungry glint for gossip in her eyes. She faked a look of surprise and pushed the door opened slightly. "Why, what are you doing 'ere, Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura strode over to the French woman and blocked her from coming inside. "I've been staying late every single day since I started, Chantal. Now if you'll excuse me-" She attempted to close the door, "I have quite a bit to complete before I leave."

However, Chantal was straining her head above Sakura's, peering curiously around the office. Her gaze landed on Midori who stared back with wide eyes. "Ah! Sakura, 'oo is zat _adorable_ child?" She glanced down at the Japanese woman and her smirk widen. "Is she your daughter?"

Shuffling around uncomfortably, Sakura glared up at Chantal and began to push her more forcefully outside. "Yes, now please leave, I have to work." And although Chantal pushed back in attempt to get a better view of Midori, the doorway soon closed in her face and the sound of a lock was heard.

-----

The next day, nearly everyone turned their heads in her direction and strained a smile. Alyssa was looking unusually happy when she saw her but only gave a quick nod when Sakura passed by. Even Naomi and Tyler smiled hesitantly at her. Sakura tried to keep her temper in check until lunch but whenever she went somewhere, there was always that prickling feeling that followed her. She felt extremely paranoid that everyone was all talking about her in the whispers. When she had even tried to approach Tyler about a glitch in her computer, he barely spoke back but fixed it in silence. At lunch, Naomi said that she was going to work through lunch instead of going out with her, and Chantal was nowhere to be found.

As Sakura was looking back up to her office after lunch, she saw a glimpse of the said woman as the elevator doors were closing. Chantal was leaning forward and chatting excitedly with a group of women. When she looked up, she locked eyes with Sakura and gave her a small, sly smirk and a finger wave. Suddenly, understanding dawned on her: Chantal had told everyone about Midori!

A surge of anger exploded from inside and by the time Sakura had arrived on the top floor, it was as if winter had come early. Storming over to Naomi's desk, she slammed her hands loudly on the counter, causing the secretary to jump. "What the hell has Chantal been saying about me?" She spat out. Tyler stepped out from his office to watch.

"W-What are you talking about, Sakura?" Naomi asked fearfully. She shifted her eyes to Tyler who only gave her a sympathetic look back.

"Chantal. I know she's been saying things about me lately. What has she been saying?"

Naomi fiddled nervously with the pen in her hands. "She says you have a daughter."

Sakura sighed and stepped away slightly. "That's it?"

"No…" She gave a small, nervous laugh. "She's been saying that Syaoran is the father and that the only reason why you have the job is because you slept with him."

There was a loud, infuriated shriek. "SHE SAID WHAT?" Sakura couldn't believe her ears as she stared at Naomi and Tyler in disbelief. "And you two believed her?" They looked away guiltily. She took in deep breaths of air in attempt to calm her down. Then she began to speak in a slow, trembling voice. "Syaoran and I met 3 months ago, it takes 9 months to carry a baby and Midori is 2 years old. How the _hell_ does that connect?"

There was a low murmur from Tyler, "Apparently you know Eriol Hiragazawa, his cousin."

If looks could kill, Tyler would have definitely been brutally slaughtered, cut from the stomach, have all his inner organs pulled out and then left out in the sun to dry. "I'm not a slut." And with that, Sakura turned defiantly on her heels and entered her office, shutting the door behind her quietly. There was a stunned silence over the office space. Naomi and Tyler exchanged worried glances and sighed in unison.

"I feel horrible…" She whispered. He walked over and enveloped her in a hug.

-----

Sakura was curled up on her loveseat and had her head buried in her arms. Tears hadn't started streaking down her face yet but it was building up in her eyes. She sniffled a bit before peeking behind her couch where there was a basket of toys that Midori played with at night. She lifted up a stuffed golden bear, one of her daughter's favourite stuffed animal, and peered into its beaded eyes. "Oh Kero, what should I do?"

Kero stared back at her with a blank face causing her to sigh and toss the bear back into the basket. Grumbling about brainless dolls, Sakura forced herself to head to her desk and get back to work. She didn't come out of her office the rest of the afternoon.

Often, there were knocks on the door but most were from workers that wanted to say a useless hello and peer around her office, as if looking for any signs of a child. Soon, it got so irritating that she posted a sign on her door telling people to, well in a more _polite_ tone, leave her alone. That worked for the rest of the night. By the time Sakura had gone out for a washroom break, everyone had gone home. Not wanting to bring Midori to work today (just in case somebody was hiding out under the desks just to see the toddler), she called Tomoyo to pick her up instead, leaving her to enjoy the solitude of the empty building.

It was a comfortable silence, which Sakura relished in greedily. She plopped down in front of the TV and watched an hour of a popular comedy show while eating a bowl of instant noodles. She then leaned against a pillow and dozed off in a short, but definitely well deserved nap. It wasn't long before she woke up to someone gently stroking her hair.

Her eyes fluttered opened and Sakura found herself staring into a pair of deep, chocolate brown eyes. They crinkled in amusement when she gasped and scrambled away to sit up on the couch. "Syaoran?" It _was_ Syaoran. He had been apparently sitting for a while beside her while she slept. He was now kneeling on the floor beside the sofa.

He chucked at her response. "Surprised? The meeting ended about 7 hours ago and I just arrived in Japan."

She blushed, realizing that he had come back just to see her. "How did it go?" She asked, nonchalantly.

Syaoran smiled and shrugged, "Let's not talk about work right now. What's this I hear about you sleeping with me?"

A blush slowly tinged Sakura's cheeks as she glared up at him. "Chantal's been spreading a rumour about me. She came last night and saw Midori and now the whole building thinks I'm a slut!" She pouted slightly causing Syaoran to laugh.

"You're so cute when you're angry." He teased, leaning closer to her.

Sakura frowned slightly. "Hey! I'm in a dilemma, you're suppose to help me!"

Syaoran grinned and placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head up so that she'd look at him. "Okay then… I'll help you feel all better then…"

When she realized that he was leaning in closer and closer, Sakura's emerald eyes widened. Her heart was beating wildly and her breath was caught somewhere in her throat. Instinctively, her hands went up to his chest, ready to push him away when his lips were placed upon hers. Sakura inhaled sharply and broke apart slightly to take in a breath of air.

Syaoran didn't give her much time when he kissed her again and hesitantly, she began to respond. Her pounding heart made the whole experience exhilarating and her hands began to move from his chest up into his unruly locks. Syaoran placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body until she slid down from the couch and onto his lap, straddling it.

He pressed harder and tilted his head a little so he could deepen the kiss, running his tongue along Sakura's swollen lips. She parted them slightly and moaned quietly when he ran his tongue along the ridges of the roof of her mouth. She shivered and responded back, nibbling on his lower lip. Syaoran pulled her closer until she was pressed firmly against his body.

Finally, the two broke apart for air. Sakura's eyes fearfully fluttered open. She had just kissed Syaoran Li, the 3rd Richest Bachelor in Japan and her boss. Oh my God, she had just kissed her boss. She inhaled sharply, coming to her senses. Suddenly very frightened, she pushed away from him and scrambled off his lap, backing away into a wall. Syaoran looked at her, confused.

"Sakura…"

She had her hand over her mouth, looking at him like he was going to hurt her. "Why?" She whispered. He crawled over towards her and gently placed a hand on her cheek, but she moved away from it. "No… I can't… this wasn't suppose to happen!"

"Why not?" Syaoran persisted, still inching closer to her. "I really like you, Sakura… it's only been 3 months, but couldn't you give me a try? What are you so afraid of?"

Sakura looked away and tears that welled up in her eyes began to slide down her cheeks. Thank God for waterproof mascara. "I… can't trust…" Her voice wavered and broke as memories flooded back to her. Images that she had worked so hard to forget began to push their way back into her head causing her to break down and cry. Syaoran looked distraught at her crying figure and quickly wiped away the tears. She looked up at him with watery green eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

But suddenly Sakura had nothing else to say. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Although surprised, Syaoran didn't bother for any explanations. It didn't matter anymore, all those nasty voices in his head that lectured him about work before relationships were pushed roughly away. It was as if nothing else mattered in the world, as if time had just stopped just for the two lovers to find where they were really meant to be: in each other's arms.

-----

**A/N:** There! How do you like that? Man… I suck at writing mushy scenes… I was so embarrassed. XD Please review, I've got sugar cookies for you if you do!

**Thanks to the following reviewers who reviewed my last chapter:**

**Unknown:** Thanks! Well, I've updated! I hope that was quick enough for you!  
**The Angels' Princess: **Thanks for the really energetic post, I'm glad my update made your day! I hope this one does too! Your review was very inspiration, seriously! Haha, I hope you liked this chapter too!  
**MysticMoonEmpress:** Thank you! I updated real soon, didn't I? XD  
**Broadway Bell: **Thanks a lot, it's hard to appreciate my own work but at least you do!  
**Krnanime girl: **Thank you!  
**ffgirl-07: **I can't tell you who's the father of Sakura's baby! That'll ruin the story for you. Guess you'll have to wait! Yeah, Chantal's rather sly and evil and slutty, but you just gotta love a bad guy/girl sometimes.  
**Mystical Moonstar:** Thank you!  
**FlowerLover: **Green eyes of jealousy… I'm sure you've figured out who they belonged to by now, right?  
**teenureen: **Thank you!  
**vi3t-5hadow:** Isn't it sweet? I hope it's a happy ending too. Hehe.  
**angelsflame265: **Thanks, I'm glad I updated too. Hope you liked this chapter!  
**VampireJazzy: **Thank you, I hope this update was fast enough?  
**Sinful and stupid, he he: **Nice username, I thought it was funny, hehe. I've read a fic before about Sakura having a kid and it's somewhat similar. After all, I was inspired by it. But I made sure that I wasn't copying her entirely, that would suck and nobody wants a duplicate fic, right? Hope you liked this chapter!  
**blakesgrl: **Now you see it… :o Now you've read it! Hehe…  
**Heiri Sakura: **Woah! -gets squished by a sugarhigh fan- Yes, I updated! Aren't you so proud of me? And I updated again! You should be very proud of me. I'm glad that you like my story and I hope this chapter makes you like it even more –wink- Now, I have to get started on my next chapter, can you please get off me? Hehehe.

If I missed anybody, I'm truely very sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **All right everybody, this chapter wasn't originally going to be written but thanks to Firalyn Tiatra I have shoved the original Chapter 7 to Chapter 8 and wrote this up for you all. This lovely reviewer of mine made me realize that the whole rumour situation wasn't exactly resolved yet so I decided to write this chappie for you all. Thank you lovie! Don't like it? Blame her. ;) Just kidding, I hope you still like it even though it wasn't what I had originally planned. Review! And yes, I promised I'd get sugar cookies for all those that reviewed last time. So … -hands over plates of sugar cookies while munching on one- I hope you enjoy this chapter too! 

**Disclaimer: **_Most_ of the characters are mine…….. right? –grabs Midori, Naomi, Tyler, and Chantal and holds them protectively–

**Summary:** Sakura is a struggling, single parent who decides to work as the personal assistant of Japan's 3rd Richest Bachelor: Syaoran Li. As the two become closer, things begin to take an unexpected turn when business begins to interfere. When Sakura and her daughter disappear mysteriously one night, Syaoran will have to face choices that he has never had to face before and together they will learn the consequences that come with true love.

Chapter 7 

It was one of those days that students longed for while parents and teachers alike disliked immensely. It was a school holiday. If you didn't know, these days weren't put there for teachers to have a day off as well, but for them to get together and plan according to the curriculum for the next few months. Students get the day off but parents don't. They have to figure out who would take care of their kids while they go off to work, and in most cases, some have to bring them to work with them.

That was exactly how Midori ended up in the backseat of Sakura's car on the way to the Li Corp. building. It was only the day after the rumour and she knew it was way too early to let everyone in the building see her daughter, but what choice did she have anyway? Sakura didn't trust babysitters, and Tomoyo and Eriol were out at their jobs. It was too much of a hazard for a young child to go with Tomoyo, who knows what habits they could pick up from the fashion industry?

Sakura had called Syaoran last night once she found out about the school holiday and explained to him that she had no choice but to bring Midori. He didn't mind. In fact, he said that it would be a good idea to bring her anyway because it would help simmer down the rumour. The employees would see how Midori looked absolutely nothing like him but more like her gorgeous mother instead, and perhaps they could figure out that she wasn't related to him. Sakura blushed at his words and told him she'd arrive early the next day before hanging up.

Waking up early was never her forte and Sakura nearly slept through her alarm clock if it weren't for one of Tomoyo's maid. She came rushing into the room at exactly 6:45 shaking her awake until Sakura had agreed to get out of bed and shower. She was ready to leave the house at 7:15 and arrived at the office in record timing. The building was beginning to light up and only the secretaries on their early shifts were already at their desks.

Alyssa was the first to spot Midori and she grinned broadly when Sakura walked closer, her daughter in her arms. "Good morning, Miss Kinomoto!" She said cheerily, eyeing the young girl. Sakura gave her a deadpan look, obviously noting that Alyssa was equally as responsible for the rumour as was Chantal. She walked past her briskly and zipped up the elevator, which was thankfully empty. The two arrived at the top floor and found it rather empty. However, Naomi was there at her desk with a cup of coffee, her computer still turned off.

The secretary looked up and saw Sakura holding her daughter tightly. Her face faltered slightly and she suddenly looked very apologetic. "Good morning, Sakura…" She said softly, smiling hesitantly at her. Naomi glanced at the sleeping form of Midori and cocked her head questioningly.

"Midori has a school holiday today so she's staying here." Sakura explained quickly, not knowing how to react to Naomi anymore.

She nodded and gave her another smile. "Sakura, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I don't know why I believed her but I shouldn't –"

"Forget it," Sakura cut in smiling back at her. "I lost my temper too, I'm sorry as well."

The two exchanged smiles and Sakura disappeared into her office to lay Midori on the sofa. The girl definitely took from her mother when it came to her sleeping habits. Not knowing what else to do at 7:30 in the morning, Sakura went back outside to fix herself a cup of coffee. She then chatted idly with Naomi for a few minutes before Tyler arrived. The moment he realized that Sakura and Naomi had made up, he knew that it was his turn. Unfortunately, it was much harder for him due to his pride.

Tyler passed by them quickly to head into his office only to stop before he unlocked the door and backtrack. He stood in front of Sakura looking uncomfortable and abashed. Scratching the back of his head gently, he shifted his eyes upward to her green ones and quickly looked away. "S-Sakura I'm sorry." He blurted out, now embarrassed. A smile started to tug at her lips. "Chantal – I shouldn't have – You – Sorry." He blabbered on.

Sakura laughed and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Tyler. I accept your apology." She said formally. He cracked a grin and left to make a coffee. It was soon 9 o'clock and everyone had basically arrived at work by now, Syaoran included. He greeted everyone formally and exchanged smiles with Sakura before turning to Naomi who was busy typing on her computer.

"Naomi, if Chantal stops by, please tell her that I would like to see her in my office immediately." He said in a very business-like tone. His face was sporting a rather amused grin on his face and Sakura couldn't help but wonder if he was going to confront her about the rumour. Surely any rumour about the boss wouldn't be good in any way to the starter. Secretly, she wondered if Alyssa was going to be fired as well.

The secretary nodded importantly and scribbled the reminder down on a sticky pad before her eyes shifted towards Sakura's door. There stood Midori looking very dishevelled with a sleepy look on her face. "Mommy?" She said, staring blankly at Sakura who walked over and picked up the toddler into her arms.

"Good morning, sweetie. You're going to spend the day with Mommy today, okay? Syaoran's here too, so you don't have to worry." Sakura took hold of Midori's right hand and waved it gently at Syaoran who grinned and ruffled Midori's hair. The toddler giggled and hid in her mother's shoulder. Turning towards the desk, Sakura nudged her daughter to look at Naomi and had her wave at her too. "This is Naomi and that man over there is Tyler. Be a good girl and try not to bother them so much through the day, okay?" Midori nodded and smiled shyly at the two before hiding herself in Sakura's shoulder again.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "I'll be in my office." And after giving Midori a tweak on the nose, he silently returned to his office. Sakura also followed suit, giving a smile and a nod to Naomi and Tyler before entering her own office and shutting the door behind her gently.

She set Midori down and then proceeded to take out the basket of toys from behind the couch. A small section on her desk was set out for the toddler to draw and soon Sakura was typing rapidly on her keyboard, the phone ringing practically off the hook. She groaned and glanced at Midori who was now building a house for Kero. Thank God it was Friday. Today was already enough for her and it was still only the morning. Sakura couldn't understand how some people could do this for the rest of their lives.

After answering several phone calls, the young mother sat back and relaxed for a bit, giving her mind the time to wander towards thoughts of Syaoran. Memories of their heated kisses caused her to blush as she closed her eyes and concentrated on pushing them away. It was much too early for that.

Sakura was actually very worried about the working relationship and how it would affect them both. She had read magazines that gave advice to women telling them to not get involved in a romantic relationship with their bosses because it could get really nasty if things go wrong. Besides rumours, there could be bitterness between other employees and perhaps a loss of a job if they break up. Sakura openly voiced her concerns to Syaoran and he calmly replied that they could just keep their relationship very private. As long as they don't openly show their feelings during work, it should be all right. Although still sceptical about it all, Sakura agreed to give it a try.

Suddenly, a piercing, enraged shriek broke through her thoughts rudely, snapping Sakura out of her reveries. She hurried outside to see what it was all about, Midori following close behind, clinging onto her pant legs. They arrived just in time to see Chantal storming angrily out of Syaoran's office, having been clearly told some very bad news.

If you don't know already, an angry French woman does not equal a jolly, happy time.

"You can't just do zis to me, Li!" Chantal screeched, turning sharply around to face a rather calm Syaoran Li. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

"I think I find my company to be better off without you." He answered calmly, his eyes cold and stern. "I have legitimate reasons to let you off."

She gave an angry exhaled breath and glared back at him. "You can't do zis." Chantal said evenly.

Syaoran stared back at her challengingly. "You have two weeks to find another job, it's plenty of notice, but you better hurry up."

Chantal found nothing else to argue back with so she only glared angrily and indignantly at her former boss. Then she spun haughtily on her heel only to stop midway when she spotted Sakura standing at her doorway watching the entire scene. Suddenly a new spark of fury and resentment was lit in her eyes and the French woman strode over to her. She raised her hand and promptly slapped Sakura on her cheek.

"You dirty little slut, you've ruined every-zing, my entire career and my life!" She spat furiously.

Although her cheek stung, Sakura paid it no mind. She didn't want Chantal to get the better of her again. Raising herself up to her full height (which didn't really match the other woman's towering figure), she calmly replied, "Chantal, I haven't done anything. You did all that yourself."

"Yes you did, you _arrived_ zat's what you did!" The French woman's eyes darted around Sakura until she spotted Midori quivering behind her mother's legs. Her hand suddenly reached out and snatched the toddler's wrists and dragged her out, causing Midori to shriek in surprise. She started to wail as big drops of tears rolled down her face. Chantal picked her up roughly.

Sakura's eyes widen and she stepped forward, attempting to pry the hands off her child. "Hey! That's enough!" The grip tightened and Midori wailed louder.

"Chantal that is enough!" An angry, deep voice bellowed and the two stopped fighting as Syaoran stormed over. His chocolate-brown eyes were cold and ruthless, frightening Chantal with just his glare. She reluctantly released her grip on Midori causing Sakura to scoop her up hurriedly. Still sobbing loudly, the toddler began to cry into her mother's shirt while Sakura gently calmed her down. "Go home, Chantal, take the day off and use your two weeks wisely to find yourself another job. Don't expect a reference letter from me either." Syaoran growled, his gaze never leaving her as she edged away from him before turning and walking out of the office floor quietly.

A tense silence settled over the few people who were watching the scene unfold and as soon as Syaoran's glare settled on them, they quickly scurried back into their office. Once peace was settled, he turned towards Sakura and Midori and his eyes softened. "Are you okay?" He asked, reaching towards her red cheek. Sakura moved away and her green eyes told him to keep his distance. He complied.

"I'm fine." She whispered back, rocking a hiccupping Midori who had stopped wailing.

Syaoran instead reached out and stroked the toddler's hair gently. "Would you like to take the rest of the day off?" He asked. Sakura shook her head. "Why don't you let me take care of Midori until tonight then?"

Sakura looked down at her daughter and knew that she wouldn't be able to get anything done is Midori was with her. "Are you sure?" And with that, she gently handed her daughter over to Syaoran, who held her expertly.

"We're going to have lots of fun, right Midori?" Syaoran asked, playfully poking the toddler in the nose. She smiled up at him and nodded. Sakura leaned over and kissed Midori on the forehead before smiling her thanks to him and disappearing into her office. He also returned into his office.

Later that night when it was past office hours, a knock was heard at Sakura's door and in came Syaoran and a hyper Midori who was wearing a paper princess hat on top of her honey-coloured locks of hair. She ran excitedly towards Sakura and collapsed on her lap, laughing. Syaoran closed the door behind him, his hands holding the dinner for tonight. He leaned across her desk and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Hungry?"

Sakura grinned, pulling her daughter up onto her lap. "Starved."

-----

**A/N: **There you go! I hope you all enjoyed that; we finally got rid of Chantal right? –giggles secretively- Please review, every review makes me soooo happy. And because every review makes me so happy, I'm going to reply to them all right now. I hope this won't take so long. XD

**JadeStar33: **Thank you so much love! I'm glad you liked the ending and the whole mushy part of it. XD And thanks about the Calc test, I did pretty well on it and I'm pleased! It's 20 higher than what I've been getting previously so I'm much happier. About Tyler… I'm not quite sure what I have planned for him. Obviously he's not getting much action here but I don't think he would anyway. I know he likes Sakura, but obviously it's not showing. I have nothing planned and I probably won't. Sorry! No, I can't tell you the whole story about Midori yet, that's for the next chapter! Of course you would have known all about it if I had written that one instead of this one but too bad, I guess. I suppose you'll just have to stick around! Thank you for the long review, I was very excited when I saw it! –muahs-

**golden pond: **-showers you with sugar cookies and other sweets- I'm getting to that disappearing part! I swear! If I could rewrite this whole fic, you'd probably get more action with the disappearing but I can't just stop it right now and rewrite it, that'd be unheard of! So maybe if I finish it anytime soon, I'll find some time in my schedule to redo the whole thing and make the fanfic tons better. Thank you for the review, love!

**The Angel's Princess:** Hm… good question about the age. I think I had it all figured out. Sakura should be 24 and Syaoran is 26ish, I suppose. I generally don't like to make him too much older than she is but he has to be old enough to be a successful, but young entrepreneur right? Nono, they didn't go very far. They just… kissed… I swear! Unless you prefer to think otherwise… but they didn't go far. Thank you for the review, it was very sweet and your compliments are touching. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**Broadway Belle:** She got more than bitched slapped this chapter, darling. ;) I hope you liked!

**MeiMei:** Hey lovie, you finally reviewed! YAAAY! –ubersnugglelicksandall- Yes, I did write that mushy scene well didn't I? Thanks to you ;) ttyl!

**teenureen: **Yes, I was pretty sad that Naomi and Tyler believed the rumours, but that shows that they don't know Sakura very well. I guess they can be very changeable. They were probably the kids in high school that followed. Thanks for the review!

**litod3vil: **A masterpiece? Oh you flatterer… Hehe, I hope you like this one too!

**ffgirl-07: **Your reaction makes me confident that I am portraying her correctly, hehe, and I'm sure you'll find her even more disagreeable in this chapter. Don't worry, this isn't the last of her.

**MysticMoonEmpress:** I'm sorry this update wasn't just as fast but I hope you still liked it anyways! Thank you!

**Angelsflame265:** Well hopefully they won't find out, hm? Hehe, yes, rumours are so dangerous and following them is even more dangerous. Sakura and Syaoran have a lot in store don't they?

**Lil-Sakura-Angel:** Awww, thank you! I'm glad that you think I can write mushy scenes. I think I'm more of the dramatic type than the mushy type but I had to write it sometime or another right? I'm glad that the ending made you happy, I'm rather pleased with the ending too. Too bad real life doesn't end right there, huh? I hope this chapter pleased you as well! Thanks!

**Heiri Sakura: **zomg more glomps of doooom! Haha, thanks love, I really enjoy your reviews, they're always so energetic and they make my day too! I hope this update made your day as well as many other people. I guarantee you the next chapter would be better. I hope. -- Thank you for your review and your compliments, they are well kept in my heart -pats the organ lovingly-

**ra-chan: **I certainly do hope that it'll work out as well! Hehee, thanks for the review!

**VampireJazzy:** Thank you for you cute review! I remember when I use to be obsessed with Japanese and learning the language…

**FlowerLover:** Wait, you want one of what? Chantal? I hope not… -give you're a plate of sugar cookies- Enjoy!

**Lyphta:** Chantal _is_ a pain in the butt isn't she? But I love writing her, she's so… animated but typical in the sense. You'd probably seen her kind in movies, not that I'm basing her on anyone, she's still my own character! –huggles her protectively- And THANK YOU FOR BEING MY 100th REVIEWER!

**Sentai:** I'm sorry, I don't send out emails about updates, but I still hope you can find out I updated some other way! Thanks for finding my story, I really appreciate you review too!

**krnanimegirl: **Thank you! I'm not telling you what happens next, it'll only spoil the surprise! I hope you liked this chapter!

**ChibiYuffie1: **Sure it'd prove a bit of the rumour it's not like Midori's Syaoran's child, and it's not that Sakura had gotten the job because sex right? So the rumours are still false. Thanks for the review!

**deviltwit: **Thank you!

**maixwolfblossom: **I'm glad you liked this chapter, yes it's easy to feel that way towards Chantal, but like I've said before, she's such a great character to write. I really do enjoy writing her and I want to develop her a bit more before I move my story along, but we'll see right? Thank you!

**jenjen: **Thank you!

**DeadlyBlossoms:** Don't forget, this is completely AU (alternate universe) and so Sakura and Syaoran would be a bit different from the original series. In fact, I think it's really hard to find a fic that goes by the original anymore. I hope you still like it though! Thanks!

**blakesgrl: **Thank you!

**Firalyn Tiatra: **WOW! That was the longest review I have ever had. I've kept it in my email inbox too because it's so touching as well. Thank you for paying so much attention to my fic, it means so much to me. Yes, I would have had Sakura go home but think of how many people she'd have to run into a long the way while exiting the building! Hehe, to me it makes more sense to just coop herself up in her office and have absolutely no contact with other life forms. Perhaps you still see differently? Yes, I also agree that Syaoran's method of helping her wasn't exactly practical but it was romantic and I like to give brownie points for that. Work relationships are very dangerous and Sakura fully realizes that. As you can see in this chapter, she's very much aware that others are going to be watching the two of them very carefully. Like I said in the intro paragraph, it _is_ your fault for having me write this chapter as oppose to the one I had planned out but I thank you so much for that. Honestly, you've steered me in the right direction and made me realize that the conflict really wasn't resolved and I can't just leave it like that. Thank you for you superbly long review, I enjoyed it!

And I don't think I've missed anybody else but if I did, so very very sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** It's time for the longest chapter I'll ever write! Okay, maybe that'll be a lie but sheesh, this took me forever to write. I really hope you all enjoy it; this is the chapter where the plot starts to thicken! Dum dum dum… I feel like I need to rant a bit, but I'm a bit disappointed that I haven't managed to develop Sakura and Syaoran's characters in this fanfic. I think I rushed it a bit, what do you guys think? I suppose I'll be able to work it out when I go over the fic once its finish (if I ever do go over it). Umm… yeah, that's all I have to say. Read and review please! It helps with the writing process, I swear! -hands out early Valentine's Day chocolates- 

**Disclaimer: **Why do I even bother? TT

**Summary: **Sakura is a struggling, single parent who decides to work as the personal assistant of Japan's 3rd Richest Bachelor: Syaoran Li. As the two become closer, things begin to take an unexpected turn when business begins to interfere. When Sakura and her daughter disappear mysteriously one night, Syaoran will have to face choices that he has never had to face before and together they will learn the consequences that come with true love.

**Chapter 8**

Since the beginning of the night, on a perfect winter's evening, a low murmur of excitement had been buzzing about in downtown Tokyo. The most successful company founded in Japan was holding their annual winter ball, but there was talk that there would be a new contract would be decided that very night, a possibility that would expand both companies to new borders. In the banquet hall of a brightly lit hotel, more and more couples walked through the double doors, each one dressed more elaborately and elegantly than the next. Soon the grand hall was filled with dancing couples.

Glittering and sparkling like overly-polished gems, the ladies spun around, lead by men in stiff, high-collared, black and white tuxedos. The music was played by a large collaboration of instruments, the sound filling up the banquet hall until it was nearly insufferable. Servers walked around supporting trays of alcoholic drinks that disappeared as quickly as they were replaced with an empty glass. By the far wall, a long table groaned under the weight of an enormous chocolate fountain and other tasty delicacies. Large round tables surrounded the dance floor, each prepared to seat 10 people. Through the hall, the frequent flash indicated that yet another picture had been taken, another memory captured.

By the entrance, several men, apparently without their date, waited anxiously for any signs of their partner for the night. Amongst the crowd was Syaoran Li, looking extremely polished and sleek in his Armani suit. Yet his mind was nowhere filled with thoughts of his appearance. He was waiting for Sakura. She hadn't wanted to come when he first asked her, but after insisting that there would be no one else from the company there, she agreed. He had also insisted that they come together in his limo as Tokyo was rather far, but Tomoyo had thought otherwise, saying that she'll send Sakura down with her own ride.

This was the reason why he was now standing at the doorway in the company of other males who had the same excuse, more or less. A woman entered through the doors and the group applauded politely as her date joined her, his eyes obviously completely entranced by her stunning appearance. As more men went off with their dates, the group grew smaller and smaller until there was only two left.

The other man stepped beside Syaoran and gave him a small polite smile. "Still waiting for your girl?" He asked. The younger man looked up at him and smiled back, his eyes taking in the appearance of the stranger. He was tall and looked much older than he was. The neatly combed hair and typical slanted Asian eyes made him look very serious, while his dark and neatly pressed suit enhanced these features.

"She tends to be late, probably caught up in traffic." Syaoran replied reassuringly, more to himself than to the stranger. He extended his hand forward, "I'm Syaoran –"

"Li, yes, I know." Replied the man, politely shaking the hand. "I've read lots about you and your company. I've always admired how you've inherited your family's company at such a young age, and yet have made it so successful. Touya Kinomoto."

Syaoran stared at Touya, pausing momentarily. Kinomoto? Surely he was not related to Sakura was he? After all, she never spoke to him about a brother. "Nice to meet you, Kinomoto." He replied as he caught sight of a figure entering through the doors through peripheral vision. As the crowd near the doors clapped, Syaoran noticed that she was not Sakura. Instead, Touya strode forward and greeted the woman with a kiss. She placed her arm elegantly around Touya's offered one and together they walked over to Syaoran.

"Kaho, I would like for you to meet Syaoran Li. Li, this is my wife, Kaho." Touya introduced them and they bowed to each other. Suddenly, a loud round of applause drew their attention back to the door and this time, Syaoran was certain of whom to expect at the door. Sure enough, the moment he cast his eyes on the figure who was blushing at the welcome, he felt his heart jump up excitedly.

There she was, standing there like an absolute goddess. It was as if all lights were on her, catching every diamond sewn to her dress, the cream-coloured silk gleaming with her every move. It was a strapless, long-trained dress that flared out more at the bottom, silhouetting her slim, natural figure. Her arms were covered until past the elbows in a similar creamy-white coloured glove.

As Syaoran approached her, he could help but smiled broadly, placing a kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful." He whispered into her ear. Sakura blushed deeply and whispered her own thank you back before looping her arm around Syaoran's and following him as he led them back towards Touya.

As the two couples stood in front of each other, a strained and surprised look passed quickly over both Kinomoto's as they stared at each other, as if they were seeing a ghost. However, this passed unnoticed by Syaoran who nodded to the older couple. "Sakura this is Touya Kinomoto and his wife, Kaho." Sakura flinched slightly when she heard this but nodded. "Kinomoto, this is Sakura, my Personal Assistant and gi –" Sakura's arm suddenly gripped his tightly, causing him to break up in mid-word to glance at her curiously. She returned a steady smile in his direction, but her eyes were clearly telling him to cut it.

"Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said, firmly, giving a bow to both of them before setting her eyes steadily on Touya. "Tell me, Mr. Kinomoto, do you work at a company or own one?"

Syaoran looked at her curiously again before turning his attention back to the two they were having small talk with.

Touya cleared his throat and exchanged glances with his wife. "Ahh… well yes, I have started a company. It's only a couple of years old, but it is growing. TK Organization, perhaps you might have heard of it?" His eyes were mainly focused on Sakura.

"How lovely, so if it's very young, then you must have started not too long ago, perhaps once you were out of University?" Sakura pressed on.

"Yes, something like that."

"Mrs. Kinomoto, have you two been married long?"

"1 year, Miss Sakura." Kaho replied steadily, smiling gently in a slightly mysterious way.

Syaoran's eyes shifted between the three of them before clearing his throat and leaning forward so he could whisper into Sakura's ear. "Sakura… what are you doing?" But she ignored him and instead, stepped forward and gripped Touya's arm tightly, leading him off towards a secluded balcony. Syaoran could only stare at their retreating figure.

Kaho laughed quickly and reached over, patting the younger man on the arm. "Don't worry about them, I'm afraid they have a lot of catching up to do."

"I-I don't understand." Syaoran replied, turning to Kaho with a slightly put out look on his face.

"Syaoran Li… ah, my husband talks greatly about you… although, I don't suppose he'll be doing that anymore." Kaho laughed again and cast a glance at the two who were looking as if they were in a heated discussion. "Are you and Sakura in a relationship?"

But Syaoran was too busy staring at them to reply.

------

It was an absolutely perfect winter's evening as it was chilly, but not completely unbearable, with a light shower of snowflakes. But such weather was hardly taken into account as a livid Sakura marched through the glass doors onto the balcony where there was some privacy. The doors swung shut behind the two, leaving them in solitude.

"Touya, what the _hell_ are you doing here?" The young mother hissed, spinning around on her thin heels to face her brother. Long-lost brother, might I add.

"I'd like to say the same thing to you too, Sakura! Since when did you start working for Syaoran Li?" Touya asked, casting a glance at Syaoran who was staring right back. He looked away quickly.

Sakura let out an angry breath of air. "Since a couple of months ago, not that you would have known _or_ cared. Where have you been for the past 5 years? No letters, no emails, no phone call – Father and I thought you might have _died_!"

Touya didn't reply, looking away from his little sister. Then he sighed. "How is Father?"

"… Dead." Sakura whispered back. Her brother turned his eyes towards her in shock and she returned with her own furious stare. "Yes, Touya, he died while you went God knows where without a trace. We tried to contact you while he was in the hospital and we tried to contact you for his funeral. Where have you been?"

There was a pregnant pause between them.

"I couldn't stay in one place for too long, I moved around a lot." He finally replied.

Sakura let out another angry breath of air, throwing her arms up exasperatedly. "What for? Were you on the run or something? Did you robbed a bank, deal illegal drugs, get involved in gangs, in shooting, were those the reasons?" She cried back, her voice starting to rise slightly.

"No." Touya replied stubbornly.

"Then what?" Sakura cried out, her voice now clearly expressing her frustrations and anger. "What could _possibly_ have caused you to go away and break off all contact with your family?"

There was another unsettling silence between them as Sakura took the chance to regain her breath and stare at her brother with an expectant glare. Touya couldn't meet her stare, however, as he looked away shamefully. Finally, he spoke. "I just couldn't go back as a failure." There was silence again.

"You're so stupid." Came the reply after some time. Touya looked down at his sister in surprise and saw her lightly dabbing away at the corners of her eyes with the pads of her fingers. "Would it have mattered to us if you had come back as a failure or not?" Sakura placed her hand on her brother's arm and smiled up at him. "But you have a company now, you're not a failure anymore. Can't you come home now?"

Touya smiled sadly. "I have a family now, Sakura. Kaho and I had our first child, a girl, last year in November. I can't leave them now."

Sakura blinked. "I can't believe you went and got married _and_ had a child without telling me!" She said accusingly, placing her hands on her hips. "What else are you keeping from me? You're a billionaire now or something?"

"No, not yet."

"I can't believe you went and got married, and I wasn't invited either! Midori could have been your flower girl!" Sakura said, looking hurt now. But this time, Touya didn't reply. Instead, he looked at his sister with a quizzical look on his face.

"Who's Midori?" He asked, straightening up to his full height.

Suddenly, Sakura realized just exactly how long her brother had been gone for. Neither of them knew about each other's nieces and Midori was already two and a half and in day care. It was as if the two had just cut out a big portion of their lives and dumped it behind a couch. Those few years of lost memory and contact seem to leave a void in the siblings' lives. It was awkward and they realized that it was exactly just that irreplaceable.

"Who's Midori?" Touya asked again, frowning deeply.

Sakura waved it away, although her eyes didn't meet his. "A little girl who's very dear to me." She replied, glancing through the doors to see Syaoran waiting around uncomfortably with Kaho. Deciding that she had made him wait long enough, she began to walk towards the door. As she placed her hand delicately on the handle, she turned around to face Touya again. "Still, I'm glad to see you, Touya." And with that, she opened the door and entered back into the hall full of dreamy waltz music and dazzling couples.

After the two couples went their separate ways, Sakura found herself whisked away while attached to Syaoran's arm, as he introduced her to several important people, none of which she could remember the names of. It was his duty to greet as many people as he recognized and faintly knew. It was good for the company and upheld his reputation.

However, after the12th person had been introduced, Sakura could almost feel her head spinning and her eyes rolling lopsidedly. She had been trying to keep up but this was all getting just too much.

Noticing her dizziness, Syaoran pulled her aside and cocked his head curiously at her, a smile tugging at his lips. "How are you doing so far?" He asked, tucking a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I swear if I have to be introduced one more time, I'll die." Sakura replied solemnly, pouting slightly up at her date. He laughed and tweaked her nose affectionately.

"Just one more, I promise. He's very important so we can't miss him at all."

The exasperated sigh he got in reply indicated that Sakura was feeling much too tired to do so, but knew she really had no choice. Syaoran kissed her temple lovingly and whispered thanks into her ear. She smiled back and once again latched herself onto his arm, allowing herself to be directed in another direction.

They approached an older couple who were poised gracefully in the centre of the room greeting people left and right of them. The male had beautiful long, silver hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck. His tuxedo was decorative and absolutely beautiful with careful, silver embroidery along the collar. He stood tall and proud, greeting couples that approached him. His wife was at his side, and in her sweeping black dress and long, dark brown hair, she was very beautiful with an enigmatic air about her. She stood just as tall by her husband with a polite smile on her face.

The minute the couple spotted Syaoran approaching, they bowed respectfully. The bow was returned. "It is a beautiful ball, Yue, you have never failed to astound me with the wonders that can fit inside a hall." Syaoran spoke, complimenting both of them although only addressing the male.

"Thank you, Syaoran, I am glad you could make it." It was a deep but smooth voice. "You've met Ruby, before, have you not?"

He greeted her with a nod and a polite smile. "Also known as Nakuru to her fans." He acknowledged. "I'm afraid I do not have the time to keep up with the show, but I believe Sakura, here watches it. Yue, Ruby, this is Sakura Kinomoto, my personal assistant." Syaoran nudged her slightly when she didn't respond. Her head was facing forward but her eyes were looking past Yue and Ruby. On her face was a frightened look. "Sakura?" He nudged her again and her head snapped in his direction before she realized where she was.

"Pardon my rudeness-! Oh, you're Nakuru!" Sakura quickly recovered, instantly recognizing the celebrity in front of her. "You're one of my favourite characters on Fallen Angels!" Ruby grinned broadly at the girl and bowed slightly. The two began to chat cheerfully about the show as their dates led them to a table near the stage. It was set elegantly with chopsticks, spoons, plates and bowls. A plate was set in the middle with a metal covering to keep the food inside warm. Syaoran pulled out a chair for Sakura who smiled gratefully at him before sitting down beside Ruby. He and Yue sat on the outside of the two women before talking in polite business voices about their own company's future and what they had planned.

Three other couples joined them, one of which was Touya and Kaho, while the other two Syaoran had never met before. The noise in the hall grew louder as everyone settled while the servers came to uncover the dish and serve it. Yue stood up and did a short speech and soon after, the food continued to appear and disappear on the table. Once all the meals had been served, a waltz began playing and Yue and Ruby excused themselves from the table to begin the dance. More couples left their own tables to follow their example including the three other couples Sakura and Syaoran were sitting with. Finally, he stood up and turned to Sakura who was blushing lightly. As he held out his hand towards her, she accepted it and stood up. They walked towards the dance floor where they got into position and began to step in time to the music.

Pulling her closer, Syaoran leaned forward and pressed his cheek against her hot ones. "So who were you staring at previously?" He whispered in a low voice. His breath against her skin sent shivers down her spine.

Sakura's eyes looked past his head and quickly saw the ripple of blonde hair. It was no mistake, Chantal really was here, dancing in the arms of … Hazel eyes looked up and fixed themselves on her own green ones. They smiled mischievously. She looked away. "N-no one." She whispered back, settling her head on his chest while they swayed to the music.

"Sakura?" Syaoran frowned and looked down to see her with her eyes shut tight. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head wearily and slowly opened her eyes. The hazel orbs were still staring at her. "No, not… not here." She said in a shaky voice. "Lets go somewhere else." Although not really understanding what was wrong, Syaoran agreed and led Sakura's fragile body away from the swirling dancers. They walked towards the balcony Sakura and Touya had been on at the beginning of the night and past the doors. Sakura was certain that if she turned around, she would see those hazel eyes watching her intently.

"C'mon Sakura. Tell me what's wrong!" Syaoran said, closing the door that connected the balcony with the ballroom. The sound immediately was muffled and the two were once again left in a solitary silence. He placed his hands on Sakura's arms and turned her gently towards him. She was breathing quickly, shaking slightly in the hands, while her eyes shifted quickly from spot to spot.

"Nothing, nothing…" She replied weakly, taking in deep breaths of air to calm herself down. "I think I just need a drink." Syaoran nodded and made a move towards the door. Sakura made a grab for his hand. "No!" He stopped, placed a kiss on her lips, and smiled reassuringly.

"I'll be back in 5 seconds."

"Don't –"

And he was gone.

Sakura inhaled sharply at his retreating back before turning away. Placing her hands on the stone railing, she closed her eyes to the beautiful winter scenery. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay…" She pressed her hands against her ears and repeated the mantra. It was going to be okay; she had just been imagining him, a simple hallucination. Oh where was Syaoran?

As if on cue, an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her in close against a toned body. Sakura opened her eyes and saw a drink balancing on the railing by her hands. "It's going to be okay." The voice whispered in her ear. She gasped softly.

"You're not Syaoran." She whispered back weakly, not believing what was happening.

"No." He whispered back, his free hand nudging the martini glass towards her. Suddenly, Sakura's hand shot out and smacked the drink off the balcony. Following it was the distinctive sound of glass breaking. She spun around furiously and attempted to push the nightmare away, but he held on tightly.

"How dare you try pulling the same stunt with me!" Sakura yelled although a hand quickly muffled the sound. She bit it causing him to jerk it back. "Leave me alone, Kieran!"

Kieran grinned broadly, much like a Cheshire cat and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. His hazel eyes bore right into hers. "I've missed you, 'Kura…" His grip around her waist tightened as he swooped forward, about to give her a kiss. Sakura opened her mouth to scream until something jabbed against her abdomen. A clicking sound was heard and Sakura, realizing what it was, closed her mouth fearfully. "That's a good girl, 'Kura…see, if you're obedient, Midori will still have a mother."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief, staring up at the man who had haunted her dreams for years. "How did you –"

"I know everything about my daughter, after all any –"

"She's _not_ your daughter!" Sakura cried furiously, placing her hands on his chest and pushing herself as far away as possible. "You're _not_ her father and you're _not_ part of our family!"

"Shut up!" Kieran roared, silencing her immediately as he pressed the gun against her painfully. He leaned in dangerously close again, so close that Sakura could smell the heavy stench of alcohol. "Shut up and listen. One wrong move and Midori will have to live with me because _you're_ dead. Now, follow me."

He released his arm from around her waist and placed it on her shoulder so that it looked like he was leading her forward. The hand holding the gun was concealed cleverly so that it only seemed like he was placing it on her waist. All in all, it looked like nothing was wrong. "Keep you head down." And she did. Together, they walked back into the ballroom and easily blended in with the crowd of dancing figures.

Sakura couldn't help but lift her head to scan her eyes over the room to see if she could spot Syaoran. Over the crowd she found it difficult to spot one particular person, but she found him soon enough. Actually it was the gleam of a silvery-blonde hair amongst all the black that had caught her attention first. Of course, seeing Chantal whilst in the middle of a bad situation was not ideal, but to see her talking to Syaoran, hanging onto him like a bad cold and drinking out of the martini glass in his hands, only made Sakura more desperate than ever.

She began to struggle, easily breaking out of Kieran's grip as she had taken him by surprise. He quickly grabbed her again, but Sakura shrieked at the contact. "Get your hands _off_ me!" The outcry drew the attention of the nearby couples towards them. But as calm as ever, Kieran yanked her back and pressed the gun into her back inconspicuously.

"Scream once more and you're gone, 'Kura." He whispered threateningly into her ear. "Just because we have an audience doesn't mean I won't hesitate." He chuckled sadistically before straightening up, addressing the crowd. He flashed them a heart-warming, 100 watt smile and gave a laugh. "Don't worry, I'm a friend. She's a bit drunk so I'm taking her home." His innocent good looks immediately drew the crowd to believe him. They nodded and turned away, occasionally glancing back at the two.

Sakura shook her head and took in shaky breaths. She couldn't believe that they actually thought he was telling the truth! "No, no, stop." She whispered as she was pushed forward, the two walking through the grand double doors until they had escaped from the sanctuary. Kieran was pretty much safe.

He proceeded to drag her towards the elevator, which sprang open at the push of a button. Once inside with the door shut tight, the gun was pocketed.

Kieran stepped away from Sakura and turned to press the top floor button: 34. Her breath hitched as she saw the destination. They had a long way to go. He apparently thought the same as he slowly stepped towards her, a merciless grin spreading across his face.

"Please stop." Sakura begged, backing away from him into the mirror that lined the wall. He ignored her, stepping closer and pressing against her until there was no gap left between them, pinning her to the wall. "Leave me alone." She whispered.

"No." Came the reply. His right hand grabbed her hands and brought them above her head, his left hand settled on her stomach and his mouth covered her delicate skin covering her neck. He bit her.

Sakura sobbed out loud and began to struggle against his unwanted, unneeded, and uninvited actions.

-----

"Sakura?" Syaoran rushed out onto the balcony and looked frantically around the empty space. He cursed under his breath. She was nowhere to be found and he even had checked the washroom (frightening all the females, might I add), all the balconies, and the drinks table. It wasn't so easy to look for her either because Chantal had made it her personal objective to annoy the hell out of him, following him around like a lost puppy.

"Are 'oo still looking for 'er?" Came a sultry voice from the doorway. Chantal smirked as she placed her hands on both sides of the doorframe, blocking his way out.

Syaoran let out a slow, aggravated breath. "Look, why are you following me? Didn't you come with someone else?"

She gave a snotty, twinkling laugh as she tossed her long sheet of blonde hair over her shoulder. "Yes, but 'e's buzy wiz someone else right now." Chantal began to strut slowly over to him, forcing him to walk back until his back hit the stone railing. She grinned and her hands trailed up his chest, pausing to play with his silk tie.

"Chantal, I really have to –"

"She's missing, 'e's missing, but we're not." Her hands proceeded upwards until they were rested over his shoulder allowing them to play with the strands of hair on the back of his head.

Syaoran looked rather uncomfortable. "That's exactly why I have to look for her though."

"She can wait…" Chantal purred, leaning in closer. She raised her head and slowly reached out until their mouths were just seconds apart. Swallowing hard, Syaoran turned his head away and looked towards the door. Suddenly, a familiar figure caused him to push her away roughly. Ignoring her yelps of surprise, he quickly ran out the door in pursuit of the figure.

"Kinomoto! Kinomoto! Kino – Touya!"

-----

In an empty corridor furnished with antiques and decorative wallpaper, Sakura sobbed as she struggled against the advances of the one man she'd probably kill willingly if she had the chance. It was the same man who had drugged her drink at a house party during her University years and raped her. It was the same man who had then run away without paying for the pain he had caused her all these years. It was the same man who had managed to raise a small PR company. It was the same man who was viewed to be successful, charming, and ambitious. But to Sakura he was only deceiving. Nobody knew of his obsessive infatuation he had with Sakura, nobody, except her.

"Help, please, someone help." Sakura screamed, pounding on any door she managed to come across. Nobody answered, only causing her tears to pour down faster down her face. Her makeup was streaking unattractively in dark streams.

Kieran pulled her away from the doors by grabbing her around her waist and yanking her away roughly. She struggled some more but he didn't let go as he dragged her down the hallway until they reached the last door. With some difficulty, he managed to slip the entrance card through the slot and open the door.

Sakura stamped on his foot with the heel of her high heel causing him to yell loudly, loosening his grip on her slightly. She took this as the opportunity to slap him and knock the card out of his hand. It landed on the carpet in the hallway. By this time, Kieran had recovered. With a growl, he gave a strong tug around her waist and threw her inside the room, slamming the door shut loudly.

"Shut the hell up!" Roared Kieran as he stood over Sakura's sobbing body. When she didn't cease her crying, he fumbled around his suit until the gun was pulled out again. He pointed to a vase close to him and let out a bullet. The bang and the shattering of the decoration quickly brought Sakura's attention back to him. She stared at him with wide, scared eyes. "There. I'm not joking here, 'Kura … I can pull it any time I want to. It's all loaded." Kieran took one look at her tear-streaked face and blotchy makeup before grimacing. "Now go wash your face."

She looked around and spotted the washroom close by. Picking up the hem of her dress, she scrambled towards it quickly. Just as the door was closing he shouted again. "Keep it opened." He said, pointing his gun at her. Sakura sniffled and hiccupped in reply, then turned the tap on. The cool water felt refreshing on her face, but it did nothing to calm her nerves. There was seemingly no way out of this. Sakura wasn't ready to go through the same nightmare again.

"Let's go, hurry up." Barked the nightmare impatiently. Sakura turned the tap off reluctantly and slowly came out of the washroom. Kieran looked her over and nodded satisfied. Then he motioned with his head for her to go to the bed. She didn't move.

With a growl, he raised his gun and pointed it at her. "Okay, okay!" cried Sakura, furiously stomping over to where he wanted. She sat down on the side of the bed in a huff. Smirking, he followed her. Standing over her, he tossed the gun carelessly behind him and began to loosen his tie. Thinking quickly, Sakura kneed him in the groin and pushed him aside as she dashed towards the gun.

Although nearly keeling over, Kieran's hand shot out and grasped the end of the long dress, yanking on it. Sakura stumbled and fell. The gun was just inches from the tips of her fingers and she stretched out desperately for it. "No!" Sakura moaned as the handle just grazed her nails until it was knocked away. Kieran was straddling her waist with his hands on either side of her head. His face was contorted slightly from the pain and he was panting heavily, but there was no mistaking the livid look on his handsome features.

He turned her onto her back so that she was looking straight into his hazel eyes. Sakura began to kick and beat against his chest. His eyes flashed angrily before his fist flew out and met her nose. It was such a sudden movement that Sakura's body fell into shock at the impact while the blood began to pour freely down the side of her head. The pain soon followed causing tears to gather in her eyes. She hesitantly brought her hands up to her nose and they were soon covered in blood. A bit of it had also splattered onto her cream-coloured dress that she had borrowed from Tomoyo. Tears began to fall freely from her eyes again as Kieran grinned, satisfied that he had the upper hand again.

He swooped down and began to kiss at her neck again; nibbling at the soft skin while his hands began travelling down her dress, searching for the zipper. As his mouth harshly moved along the side of her jaw until it was on her mouth, Sakura's body began to shake. As his tongue forced its way inside, she cried out at the intrusion. As his hands found the hidden zipper at the side and yanked it down, she wished with every ounce of strength left in her body that Syaoran was looking for her.

-----

Touya hadn't seen Sakura since he and Kaho had left the table for the dance. Syaoran could tell by the look in the brother's eyes that he clearly blamed the young entrepreneur for her disappearance. But he couldn't agree more. While the two went around and asked couples if they had seen a girl in a cream-coloured dress with honey-coloured hair, Syaoran's conscience wouldn't shut up as it ranted on at him about being careless and stupid. Why did he insist on leaving her alone? This was all his fault.

"Actually, I think I might have seen her. She was being led away by her friend who said that she was drunk." An elderly lady in an elegant gown replied to Touya, the pearls on her neck wobbling at every word. She raised a wrinkled hand towards the door and smiled gently at the man. "Check outside, perhaps with security if you want to see where she went."

The two thanked her graciously with low bows before rushing out of the ballroom. There was no sign of Sakura anywhere in the hall and Syaoran cursed loudly, realizing that she must have left a long time ago. To his right there were two elevators; one that was on the ground level while the other was travelling up, already in the 30 ranges. "Kinomoto, do you think she's still in the building?"

But Touya was already rapping on the security window anxiously. The security guard frown and leaned over to speak into the speaker that allowed them to communicate. "Yes sir?"

"My sister… she's missing. Can you check your cameras for her?" Touya said urgently back into the speaker. His eyes were already looking over the large wall of TV monitors.

The guard sighed and turned to look over the monitors. "I don't have cameras of the hallways on the higher levels, but there's elevators, backrooms, and plenty on this floor."

Syaoran watched the light meter on the elevator that was travelling upward and saw it stop on '34'. He rushed over to the booth. "Check the elevators! Quickly!"

The security man swivelled around in his chair and typed into his keyboard quickly. A few seconds later, the monitors all blinked and changed into the same screen. There they were in the elevator. Sakura was pinned against the wall with a guy Syaoran didn't recognize. Her hands were on his shoulder and her arms were outstretched, pushing him away while the guy viciously kissed and bit her exposed skin of her shoulder and neck. The camera was blurry but Syaoran could make out the expression on Sakura's face and he didn't like it. The elevator door slid opened and Sakura quickly ducked underneath Kieran's advances and exited the elevator with him in tow.

With a deep growl of jealousy, Syaoran slammed his fist against the counter and let out a stream of colourful words. Passing over his face were a mix a different expressions, some including anger, frustration, jealousy, and betrayal. He didn't want to believe it, but what if she was doing this all on her own accord?

No.

No, she wouldn't.

He looked up with a determined look on his face. "Why didn't you realize this before?" He asked the man behind the glass who was watching him intently.

"Well… I didn't think anything was wrong. A lot of couples go up elevators while making out, I didn't think it'd be any different. Sorry, man." The guard reached for the phone. "Look man, we'll call the police and my partner can go up with you."

But Syaoran had already left, pressing the up button for the elevator anxiously. Touya glanced the guard for a second before hurriedly following the other man who had already popped inside the elevator. He slipped in just before the doors closed and he and Syaoran were left in silence. The button for 34 had already been pressed and the elevator was rising slowly towards its destination. Above the doors, the light slowly slid from one floor to the next. 24…25…26… 27…27…27… The compartment jerked awkwardly before shuddering to a stop. Then the doors opened and the two men found themselves only barely reaching floor 27. The elevator had broken down (in the middle of an emergency!) and had left them on floor 27.

Syaoran swore loudly as he kicked the concrete wall, and then proceeded to climb through the gap of the floor and the top of the elevator door. It was still wide enough for both of them to get through. Touya followed through and the two threw hateful glances at the faulty contraption. "Well… should we try the other one then?" The brother suggested, turning to the younger man.

Syaoran shook his head and began walking towards the end of the hall. "No, I'm not going to bother with technology. You can go ahead but you might get stuck again. I'm taking the stairs." He swung open the door leading to the stairway and disappeared behind it.

With a sigh, Touya ran a hand through his hair, messing up the way he had neatly combed it, and then hurried to follow the other guy. "It's 7 floors!" He grumbled to himself, but the determination of not wanting the younger man to think he was too weak for stairs pushed him onwards. Somehow, he had a feeling he was going to regret this later.

-----

Pinned against the wall with no where to go, no where to hide, Sakura sobbed out loud with tears streaming down her face as her body was violated. The only two things separating her from being completely destroyed by Kieran's wandering hands and mouth were her bra and underwear. Still, it probably wasn't enough. "Stob. Please, Stob." She begged, her legs shaking in fear as his hands slid down the back of her thighs. Her nose was still bleeding but most of it had crusted on her face.

He paused and brought his head up to stare straight into her glistening eyes. She could recognize that look; she'd seen it before. Lust. "Why?" Kieran asked, huskily. He began to kiss the salty tears off her eyes. She was shaking badly. "You know I adore your body." He trailed hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck, pausing to suck along her collarbone. Sakura squirmed; embarrassed at the way her body was reacting to the touch.

"Stob." She whispered.

But he didn't reply, nor did he stop. He kissed lower, smirking at her squirms. Suddenly, her hands fell on his bare shoulders lightly and in a swift movement, Sakura pushed him away roughly, causing him to stumble back and fall on his bottom. Not bothering to bide her time, she dashed towards the hotel door, fumbling with the door handle and wrenching it open.

BANG.

Sakura jumped in fright and nearly screamed when she saw a bullet hole inches away from her feet in the wall. Kieran was sprawled on the floor and in his hands was the gun pointed straight at her. He had an angry look written over his face as he glared hard at his escaping victim. "Close the damn door, Sakura." He said in a low, dangerous voice. She stood there, frozen as she watched the gun being cocked and pointed at her once again. "If you leave, I swear I will go over to Tomoyo Daidouji's house and shoot everyone you love, including Midori. Maybe I'll even save her for last." He grinned wryly. "Now close it."

She did, reluctantly.

"Come back to bed, Sakura." He said in the same tone of voice, slowly getting up from his position on the ground, the gun still being pointed at her. Sakura didn't move, her eyes flashing dangerously as she silently faced him. "Dammit Sakura, just do it!" Kieran growled, frustrated. She could see it clearly. He didn't want to shoot her.

"No, I won't unleb you pbomise to leave everyone out ob it." She replied, coldly. But instead of replying, he took in a deep breath and slowly walked towards her. Soon, the gun was resting over her heart, the cold metal chilling Sakura. Still, she didn't make a move towards the bed. Kieran frowned and slowly lowered the gun. He threw it behind him, neither of them moving from their position as they heard the gun hit the floor.

Just as Sakura was about to release the breath she had unknowingly been holding, he grabbed her hair and yanked it painfully towards him. She let out a yelp and stumbled forward. With his free hand, Kieran gripped her face and mashed his mouth onto hers, prying her lips apart with his tongue. But as swiftly as it was inside, he jerked it back out. Sakura had bitten him. His hand flew up and smacked her across the face, leaving a pink mark on her cheek. He swore coarsely as he wiped away some blood that was seeping out of his mouth. His tongue was bleeding heavily and it was just too much to swallow, so he spat some out on the carpet before turning back to Sakura.

He grabbed her arms harshly and began to drag her towards the bed while she struggled as best as she could, beating on his bare chest with her fists. "Leb me go! Leb me go!" She screamed, planting her feet into the carpet and fighting to stay where she was. Suddenly, Sakura jerked her knee up and kicked Kieran firmly in the groin for the second time that night. His hold immediately loosened as he let out a pained sound. He keeled over and laid on the ground, his hands clamped over the injured area. He coughed a bit and let out some of the blood that had come from his tongue. His eyes were screwed tightly together.

Not bothering to cast a second glance at Kieran, Sakura quickly stepped over him and slipped into her now spoiled evening gown. She zipped it up with shaky hands, grabbed her discarded heels, and began to make her way out the door. She should have kicked him there a long time ago! Sakura mentally smacked herself for being so stupid and so foolish. Wrenching the door open, she was about to close it behind her when she heard a groan from Kieran. She turned slightly to see him struggling to get up. "'Kura…" He looked up at her with his hazel eyes with a pleading look but she turned her back on them. She wasn't going to get fooled again.

A door slam caused Sakura to turn her attention back to the hallway and a relieved look replaced the exhausted one. "Syaoran!" She nearly burst into tears again as she ran towards her saviour and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Syaoran nearly choked up at the sight of her bloodied face as he hugged her tightly back, burying his face in her hair.

"Sakura, gods, Sakura, do you know how worried I was?" He whispered, stroking her hair as she began to sob on his shoulder with her chin on top, minding the broken nose. He pulled back, kissed her passionately on the lips, and then looked her over with a furious look on his face as he surveyed the damage done. He cursed under his breath. "Where is he?" He asked with a bite to his tone.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the two of them whipped their heads towards the room, which Kieran was in. At the same time, the door leading to the stairway was thrown open and Touya stumbled through, panting heavily. "Oh god, Sakura, you look – Where the hell is he?" Sakura pointed to the room and he took off. Nearby, the elevator let off a soft _ding_ and opened to reveal several police officers holding guns. They trooped out and half went towards the room while a couple stayed behind once spotting Sakura.

Once completely certain that Sakura was in good hands now, Syaoran kissed her temple gently before running off into the room. There was a loud yell as Touya angrily punched the wall. To their right was a large window, completely shattered. It had been the escape route for the offender, but there seem to be no way out of the room. They were on the 34th floor and there was no way someone could survive a fall from this height. Swearing loudly, Syaoran stepped over pieces of a broken vase and looked around at the ruined room.

The carpet was bloodied up badly and several Chinas were broken. There were only a couple of bullet-holes in the walls and the glass from the window was shattered into a million pieces, now sprinkled all over the carpet. It didn't seem like a lot of damage, but the one thing that worried Syaoran the most was the amount of blood that stained the room. He knew most of it probably came from Sakura's broken nose.

Kicking the wall in frustration, angry at the fact that the man who had dared assault Sakura had escaped somehow, he stormed out of the room to find his way back to her. It was up to the police now to track the guy down. They could use the blood, the fingerprints on the entrance card, and Sakura's testimony to track him down. But in the meantime…

"How are you doing, baby?" Syaoran asked in a low voice, wrapping his arm around Sakura once more. She was holding a wet napkin to her nose and using it to wipe away the dried blood and to prevent some more from seeping out.

She leaned into his embrace and sighed. "I could be better."

He kissed the top of her head gently before a cough interrupted them. Syaoran glared at the disrupter only to find the chief police standing before him. The police looked grim and his eyes lingered on Sakura for a few seconds, showing sympathy, before returning to Syaoran's gaze. "Miss Kinomoto needs to be treated for her injuries, we've already contacted the paramedics and they should be on their way."

Sakura dabbed at her nose slightly before turning to the officer. "I need to go home to see my daughter."

"Ma'am, you really need to get your nose checked. I'm sorry, but you'll have to see her tomorrow." The officer said as his eyes softened slightly before flipping open a small notebook. "We need your help to track down the man who did this to you, so we'll need to ask you a few questions. Is that okay with you?"

But instead of Sakura answering, Syaoran spoke up gruffly, "Another day, please sir. I'm afraid she can't handle so much right now."

She shot him an indignant look. "I can handle it fine, thank you! It's just… could we do it tomorrow or the day after?"

The officer nodded and scribbled something down on the pad before ripping it out and handing it to her. "I'll see you in two days then."

The couple stood up and bid the policemen goodnight before walking towards the elevator. As they were about to go inside, heavy footsteps approached them and a hand shot out, preventing the door from closing. In the doorway stood Touya with a disgruntled look on his face. He ran a hand through his hand before reaching into his pocket. "Sakura, look I know I haven't been the best brother lately, but… please, let's change that?" He handed his business card to her. "Call me." And he stepped away from the elevator, allowing the doors to close.

Now completely alone for the first time that night, Syaoran gripped Sakura tightly in another hug. "Oh god, I was so scared." He whispered, stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Tears burned in Sakura's eyes as her vision went blurry. "It wasn't your fault."

"No, it was. I shouldn't have left you alone. I was so stupid." Syaoran's voice wavered and choked up as he sucked in a huge breath of air. "I-I just thought you would be safe. It was only a minute. B-but then Chantal showed up and wouldn't let me go." He pulled away but kept his head lowers so Sakura couldn't see the tears streaking down his cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault." Sakura repeated firmly, reaching up to wipe away the wetness on his face. Then she turned to the mirrors lining the elevator walls and laughed softly. Her nose was crooked, bloody, and very badly bruised. Bite marks lined from her neck down to the top of her dress. Bruises were appearing on every part of her body and were hinting the lightest hint of purple. It looked like she was worst for wear.

"I-I wonder how Midori will act when she sees her mother like this tomorrow." She whispered, fingering her nose sadly.

Syaoran hugged her from behind and kissed her neck softly. "She won't give a damn." Then he turned her around and lovingly pressed his lips against hers, mindful of her nose. Sakura deepened the kiss and then pulled back slowly. In the background, the elevator ringed softly and opened the doors back into reality.

----------

**A/N:** Well ladies and gents, that's the end of Chapter 8. I really hope you all liked it, it was a hard chapter to write and I'm sorry if anything offended anybody in here. I didn't like the ending though, ugh, but please tell me what you think of it. Much appreciated! And review! Please review! I love reviews! Reviews are my inspiration for the next chapter! Muahs!

----------

**Krn5rul3: **Thank you for reviewing!

**ffgirl-07: **I know she is, but we need one in every story after all. It won't be the last of her, I'll promise you that though.

**Heiri Sakura:** How'd you know something bad was going to happen:o Are you psychic because you predicted right. I hope this chapter wasn't _too_ bad… okay, so it was. I'm sorry, but at least my update would have made your day right? Right? (snuggles) Thank you for your uberhyper review, hon, _they_ always make my day. (glomps back)

**maixwolfblossom:** You're going to miss Chantal's schemes? You're really strange… but however, she won't be gone from this story. She's too much of a bitch to let go and like I've said before, every story needs one. Hehe, thanks for you review and Happy (belated) New Years to you!

**ra-chan: **Thank you, hon!

**ChibiYuffie1:** No, secret relationships aren't good, but that's probably not any of Syaoran and Sakura's concern at the moment. The word will leak out eventually, but since Chantal's not there anymore at the office, the word won't be _too_ big of a deal. Well… maybe not. But that's not the point! My point is that there are bigger problems for them than their secret relationship. Ahem… now before I give away too much, thank you for your review!

**Litod3vil:** Thank you for the good news ;) I really appreciate your support and encouragement!

**Silver S.:** Well you're in luck about liking stories about natural worlds because nearly all the CCS fics I've seen are AU fics. I love those too, but you've got to want to read fics with the Clow Cards in it too. Anyway, thank you!

**JadeStar33:** Aw, sweetie, your reviews are always so nice and sweet (snuggles). Thank you for reading my fic and being such a faithful reviewer! I hope this chapter was long enough for you, to make up for the shorter one before it. I'm sorry it's moving a bit fast, I am kind of upset that it's moving so fast too, but I guess I wanted to get into the better part of the fic faster. But I should have taken my time. Oh well, huh? And Chantal? No, she's not gone… far from gone. Bwahahhaa. Anyway, the story should be roughly around 15-20 chapters long. I haven't got a definite number and I usually plan a couple of chapters ahead. The plots just starting to thicken so I hope the next few chapters will be good ones as well. Anyway, thank you for the review, it means so much to me!

**Christine and Karen:** Thank you for your review and for calling my story fantastic, that means a lot to me. I was never very good at writing endings and I didn't really like the ending for this chapter either. Tell me what you think!

**teenureen: **Not unusual, USUAL! Review like that, like usual:P Okay, okay… so yeah, Chantal's mean for picking on a little kid, and she's fired, but no, that's not the last of her and it won't be either after this chapter too. About the secret relationship, of course it's not the brightest idea, but Sakura's scare and Syaoran's got a reputation (of firing all his personal assistants every three months). What would the press think if they found out that the new assistant and him had a relationship? Yeah… things wouldn't be so good for Sakura. But the story's not really focused on that; it's the least of their problems. Thanks for the lovely review!

**The Angels' Princess:** I'm sorry you were having a bad day (hugs) and I hope you weren't having another bad day. But I'm glad the update made your day as well, it makes me feel so special! I hope you liked this chapter although it was mildly disturbing, I guess… rape scenes are so squirmish and uncomfortable (to read AND to write). Sigh, but I hope this chapter also made your day. THANK YOU!

**MysticMoonEmpress:** Yep, Chantal got what she deserved, but she's back for more. And thank _you_ for reviewing!

**Lyphta:** Not gone anymore, I'm afraid hon. Chantal's still here and she's back with a vengeance? Well, no, she's back to get what she _really_ wants. And I'm glad you caught onto the whole perfect family thing. It should be perfect anyway (well no) because Syaoran and Sakura is the most perfect, most adorable, and the most squeal-worthy ship in all of Anime history! Ahem… anyway, thank you for reviewing, hon!

**FlowerLover:** I will feed you more cookies so long as you promise to keep reviewing! ;) Thanks sweetie!

**angelsflame265:** Syaoran is cute. Period.

**Lil-Sakura-Angel:** They're supposedly together, but they want to keep it a secret because it's a work relationship with a rich bachelor and his secretary. It's like Jude Law and the nanny. P And Chantal went bye bye for… zero chapters. (grins) She's still alive and kicking. It's not the last of her, I promise.

**Broadway Belle:** Thank you!

**jenjen: **Thanks for the review and the compliments!

**VampireJazzy:** I continued! I hope you liked it, thanks!

**Katycat67: **My number one fan:D YAY! Thanks for the compliment although I must say that there are a ton of stories out there that are better than mine. But a thanks for thinking that mine is!

**Firalyn Tiatra:** Sheesh, you and your 1, 278 word reviews! I'm sort of afraid of how long your next review for this chapter will be! 3000+ words? Hahaha, I'm glad you like my story so much to go into so much detail about it. I don't think I can go into so much for your review though, but I'll try. Umm… no, haha, I can't seem to reply to all you've written because it was a reply to the chapter. But thank you for the long reviews, I always, always enjoy reading them and I always look forward to them. Thank you as well for pointing out about Chantal's accent. I overlooked that part while I was writing it and after I read your review, I went back to change it. I made sure of her accent in this chapter! Thank you once again for you review and your compliments and your constructive criticism!

**Jillian:** Don't worry about it, I'm sure you had better things to do. I'm getting into the main plot, don't you worry. And Midori's traumatized now, but wait till the plot _really _thickens. I'd hate to be her, despite _how_ cute she is. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Oh wow, it's been around 3 months since I last updated with a chapter. I'm so sorry everyone for keeping you waiting. It's been a hectic 3 months with school finals and projects and summatives. I also had writer's block but I've managed to get over that and finish this chapter for you all! I hope you like it; it's not as action packed as last chapter but hopefully it'll suffice. As well, for those who wanted to see what Midori looks like generally, I made a pixel doll. You can see it in my author's profile page.Read and Review plzkthx! 

**Disclaimer: **Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya etc are all canon characters therefore they are not mine. But everyone else is mine!

**Summary: **Sakura is a struggling, single parent who decides to work as the personal assistant of Japan's 3rd Richest Bachelor: Syaoran Li. As the two become closer, things begin to take an unexpected turn when business begins to interfere. When Sakura and her daughter disappear mysteriously one night, Syaoran will have to face choices that he has never had to face before and together they will learn the consequences that come with true love.

**Chapter 9**

"How is she now?"

"…Resting."

There was a sigh. "I can't believe it nearly happened to her again…"

There was a pause on the other line. "Again?"

Tomoyo sighed and shook her head before remembering that Syaoran couldn't see her. "Maybe another time. I have to put Midori to bed." There was the sound of rustling on the other end and the dark-haired woman waited patiently until the noise stopped. Syaoran's voice was heard on the line again.

"Give her a kiss from us."

Tomoyo smiled. "I will." And she hung up. Letting out another sigh, she leaned against the counter top of the kitchen and gently massaged the bridge of her nose. How could this happen to Sakura again? If she had gotten drugged again, there would be another kid running around her house and although she didn't mind having more than one godchild, her best friend probably would not even survive to deliver another baby after all the damage done.

There was a tug on the hem of her nightgown and Tomoyo looked down to see Midori clutching her Kero doll tightly, looking up at her with big sad eyes. "Where's Mommy?" She asked quietly and the older woman nearly burst into tears at the question. She picked up the toddler and placed her on her lap, cuddling her.

"Mommy will come home tomorrow." Tomoyo said, kissing Midori in her forehead. The little girl didn't look so sure and so another kiss was planted, this time on her nose. "I promise." Tomoyo held up her pinky and it was soon locked with a smaller one. The two did a pinky promise before Midori was let down. "Are you up for a bubble bath?"

Midori nodded excitedly before grabbing onto Tomoyo's hand and dragging her out of the kitchen.

-----

No matter how hard she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, it was as if they were two magnets stuck together, held by an invisible force. He was constantly attracted to her and no matter how much she tried to pry herself away from his grasp; the force snapped her back to him. He was always there, refusing to let her go, knowing exactly what she was going to do next and fighting back to keep her there. She raised her hand to slap him and he held it back down. She lifted her knee to kick him and he sat down on it. She opened her mouth to scream and nothing came out.

Sakura began to cry as she took in huge gulps of air. Her nose was stuffy, aching, and hard to breathe through. He was kissing her neck again, one of his most favourite places to kiss. She squirmed and kicked in vain. He was never going to leave her alone until he got what he wanted – everything.

"Sakura," A voice called. She let out a cry, longing to be with someone else, anybody except for him. "Sakura wake up!" She wanted to wake up and realize everything was a dream. She wanted to forget he ever existed. "Open your eyes!" Her eyes. Sakura pressed them tightly together, realizing that they were closed in the first place. Slowly, she opened them.

She was in a small, unfamiliar room lit dimly by the glow of the moon outside the window. She was in a bed with rails attached to the sides and all around her were wires, tubes, and beeping machines. As she realized her surroundings, the pain in her nose came rushing back to her brain, triggering the thought that it was hurting. Sakura raised her hand to it before realizing that she couldn't. Something was holding onto it. She screamed as she saw a figure by her bed, holding onto her hand.

"Sakura?" The figure asked, releasing her hand. She took it back quickly and continued to stare at him. As he moved into the moonlight, she recognized him as Syaoran and breathed a long sigh of relief.

Sakura leaned back into her pillows and closed her eyes wearily. "Oh god, Syaoran." She whispered as she reached up to finger her nose. Everything was coming back to her now: the reason why she was here, why her nose was hurting, why everybody reminded her of him. It was like an overcast cloud hovering over her head, threatening to let everything pour over her. How could she have let him push her around like that again?

Tears welled up in her eyes again and began to leak out, running down the sides of her face. Syaoran looked distressed as he sat down by the side of her bed and wiped them away. "Hey, hey… don't worry, you're safe." He reassured, brushing away her bangs from her eyes. Sakura continued to take in huge gasps of air, shaking in anger, frustration, and fear. She couldn't stop crying. "I won't let him hurt you again." He whispered, frowning slightly as he felt her forehead. She was burning up.

"I'm scared." Sakura whimpered as she grasped around above her stomach until she found his hand again. She squeezed it tightly before he lifted hers up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Sakura…" His forehead creased as he tried to phrase his words correctly. Syaoran placed his palm against the side of her cheek and looked deeply into her big green eyes. "D-Did you know that guy? The one who… who…" He swallowed hard as Sakura look away with an uncomfortable look.

There was a long pause that was filled only by the sounds of their breathing and the occasional beeping from the machines nearby. "No." Sakura finally whispered, refusing to meet his stare.

Syaoran looked unconvinced. "Sakura…" He got no response and so he sighed. "Does he have anything to do with Midori?"

"No." Sakura's voice cracked as she croaked her reply out, tears slipping down her face again. He wiped them away unhappily and silently, Sakura wished that he would drop the painful subject. Syaoran looked like he wanted to drop it but continued to press on.

"Please, Sakura. I want to know… he does have something to do with her right?"

Sakura began to bawl, shaking her head as fiercely as she could without injuring her nose. "No, no, _no!_" She cried, gasping loudly. "He will never, ever, ever, have anything to do with her. Never ever."

Syaoran grabbed a tissue from the table nearby and began to dab away her tears, shushing her with his voice. He stroked her hair softly and whispered soothing words to her. It wasn't long before she began to hiccup. "I'm sorry." He said in a quiet tone, looking upset. "I shouldn't have–"

But she shook her head as she calm down. "No, no…" She took the soaked tissue from his hand and began to dab at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I just don't want to remember it." He was about to speak when she interrupted hastily. "He drugged my drink at a party. Tomoyo and Eriol saved me but it was already too late." Sakura looked away, her eyes filled with shame as she tried not to cry again. She had probably already reached her crying quota of the day anyway.

"Sakura –"

"I got pregnant and had to drop out before I could finish University." She continued, her voice cracking again. "Father died and my brother had disappeared. The man who got me pregnant had transferred to another city and I didn't have the heart to hunt him down for money to raise her. Midori –" Sakura felt a lump grow in her throat and she painfully tried to swallow it down. "Midori doesn't have a father but she turned out alright." She choked and began to cry again.

In one swift motion, Syaoran pulled her up and hugged her tightly. "I can be her father." He whispered, squeezing his eyes tightly together and willing for his tears to stop.

Sakura just hugged him back before finally pulling away and kissing him softly on the cheek. "Thank you," was all she could say. She smiled at him gently before lying back down, snuggling into her pillows.

Syaoran adjusted the blankets so that they were pulled up under her chin. "Rest, Sakura. The doctors say you can go home tomorrow. Midori'll want to see you." He whispered, smiling at her. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled back as best as she could. As she fell fast asleep, Syaoran never left her side, holding onto her hand until morning.

As promised, in two days time the officers came over to Tomoyo's house to ask Sakura questions. Before that, she had spent the two days resting at home and spending time with Midori. Her daughter was mortified at first when she saw her mother all black and blue with a cast on her nose, and she cried to see it. But Midori quickly got use to it and the two made it a game to see if the little girl could kiss the swollen nose as gently as possible without Sakura crying out in pain. But there was no time for games anymore. The officers were determined to find out who the guy was and wasted no time in launching their questions.

"Miss Kinomoto, have you ever seen the man before?" The head chief officer asked. He was a bulky, muscular man and always had a frown on his face. Sakura bounced Midori on her lap distractedly, not daring to look at the officer, before shaking her head. Tomoyo wringed her hands nervously beside her; she hadn't been able to pry the whole story out of Sakura either and wasn't aware that the man who had attacked her two nights ago was the same man who got Sakura pregnant. Syaoran was standing by the doorway with his arms cross. He didn't say anything when Sakura denied knowing Kieran.

Another officer was sitting on a seat opposite of Sakura with his notepad opened and his pencil scratching quickly across the surface. He was tall and lanky, looking rather out of place with his height. He gazed at her with a soft, sympathetic look before clearing his throat. "Please try and remember what he looks like then, or if he had any mention of his name." He asked gently, ignoring the glare that his supervisor was giving him.

Sakura stubbornly refused to meet his glare as she continued to play with Midori. "I don't know, I don't kno – " Her eyes were starting to fill with tears again. Midori's eyes widened when she realized and placed a hand on her mom's cheek.

"Mommy, does your nose hurt again?" She asked in a small voice. Sakura smiled down at her and shook her head; the tears running freely down the sides of her cheek.

"Midori." It was Syaoran. He had made his way over and was kneeling at Sakura's feet. "Come, your mom needs to talk to the police." After giving her mom another sad look, Midori turned and wrapped her small arms around Syaoran's neck. He picked her up and toted her away into the kitchen.

Now without her daughter to distract her, Sakura placed her hands firmly in her lap, staring at them stubbornly. The two officers sighed at each other. "Miss Kinomoto, we need to know some information about the man in order to catch him. Please, we need –"

"Kieran Sakamoto."

There was a pregnant pause. Both officers stared at the young mother, trying to process what she had just said. Tomoyo looked like she was going to faint and in the distance, there was a small wail coming from the kitchen. But the silence was broken by the sound of the doorbell chiming throughout the house. Sakura turned white. "Midori!" She shot up from her seat and dashed towards the kitchen. Syaoran met her in the doorway and handed her the young girl who was sniveling from being separated from her mother.

Cradling her child protectively, Sakura headed back to the sofa she was sitting on and listened as one of the maids went to answer the door. The taller officer also headed towards the front door with his hand ready on his gun handle. There was the sound of a conversation going on at the front door and soon, the maid came into the room, beckoning for Tomoyo to follow.

It wasn't long before Touya Kinomoto was ushered into the room with Tomoyo at his side. Sakura immediately recognized her brother and her jaw fell opened. He remembered where Tomoyo lives? "Touya!" She cried, standing up with Midori planted on her hip. "What are you doing here?"

His dark, slanted eyes turned to her and smiled, before noticing the child on side. "Sakura… Who is that?"

The child clung onto her mother's shirt tightly and Sakura nodded slowly with a defeated look. She might as well come clean with him _and_ the officers. "She's my daughter." She said softly.

Touya's eyes widen, "WHAT?" He roared, glaring around the room before stopping at Syaoran's figure, who was leaning against the kitchen door calmly. "YOU!" He cried, stomping over to him. "You got her pregnant?"

"Touya, stop it!" Sakura stormed over after handing Midori to Tomoyo. She shoved her brother away from Syaoran and glared hard at him. "It wasn't his fault!"

He didn't seem to believe her as he still glared stubbornly at the younger man. "I should have known you couldn't be trusted with my sister!" He said with a growl. His fists were clenched tightly. Sakura stomped on his foot. "OW! What the fu –"

"Stop it!" She screeched with a livid look on her face. By the couch, Tomoyo was covering Midori's ears. "It wasn't Syaoran." Sakura said in a low voice. Touya stared at her, leaning against the wall so that he could nurse his foot. She was shaking now but whether it would out of anger or by shame, nobody could tell. "It wasn't him…" Syaoran, who hadn't really said anything this whole time, gathered up Sakura into his arms and held her against him as she began to cry.

The two officers looked rather helpless from the sidelines as they watched the interaction. Finally, the chief cleared his throat. "So whose kid is she?" He asked nervously. He looked rather scared of being the butt of another one of Sakura's outbursts.

"Kieran's." Sakura answered, her voice slightly muffled. The officers froze and the tall one flipped through his notepad frantically.

"Kieran Sakamoto, the guy you said had attacked you?"

Touya growled, "When I get my hands on that son of a bi –"

"Would you stop swearing?" Sakura snapped. He fell silent.

The chief coughed and glanced at the notepad his partner was holding. "So this was an attack from an ex-boyfriend?" He asked tentatively. Sakura looked disgusted and so he quickly moved on. "Um, no, I guess not." He looked stumped.

"She was raped." It was Tomoyo. She had Midori snuggled up against her shoulders, a hand placed lightly over her ears. "It was at a college party. Eriol and I tried to get her out but it was already too late." She looked stricken with grief, and perhaps with a bit of guilt. As Sakura stared at her best friend with wide eyes, she realized how Tomoyo had been blaming herself all these years for her pregnancy.

"Tomoyo… if it wasn't for you, it could have been much worse." Sakura whispered, rushing over to her best friend's side and hugging her tightly. Quietly, she whispered her thanks and gratitude while the men watched silently.

"Who is Eriol?" The chief asked.

Tomoyo smiled, "My boyfriend. He doesn't have the day off so he couldn't be here today." She explained hastily. Satisfied, he nodded.

The tall officer flipped through his notes and nodded at his partner. Their work was finished, they had figured out who the suspect was and was needed to go track him down now. "Miss Kinomoto, thank you for your time and your honesty. We guarantee that we will not rest until Mr. Sakamoto has been caught." He got up from his seat and gave a small bow to everybody in the room.

Just then, the doorbell rang again and the maid rushed over to check it. The tall officer followed once again and this time, Tomoyo followed, handing Midori back to Sakura. It wasn't long before Tomoyo returned and called Sakura to come with her to the door. At the door was Naomi looking rather nervous. She was holding a plate of noodles, wrapped in plastic wrap. Her face brightened immediately when she spotted Sakura.

"Sakura, oh, it's so good to see you! I heard all about the incident, are you alright?" She babbled, holding out the plate in her hands. "I thought I'd come over and see if you needed my help with anything. I cooked something for you, but it's okay if you don't eat it." She glanced around the entrance hall of Tomoyo's mansion. "Wooow, nice place!"

Sakura stared dumbly at her as Naomi entered into the mansion and took off her shoes. "Naomi –" But her co-worker had already rushed inside with a cheerful look on her face, stopping by the living room to take a look at the faces of the people inside. She recognized her boss.

"Syaoran, hey! I didn't know you were here too!" She said brightly.

He frowned and eyed her suspiciously. "Why are you here, Naomi?"

Her smile faltered slightly, "Why, to check up on Sakura, of course." She said with a blank look on her face. "Hey, Sakura, are you going to go back to work soon?"

Sakura had just entered the room with Tomoyo and the officer, and was watching Naomi with a curious look. At the question, she exchanged a glance with Syaoran. "Soon, I suppose …" She said slowly.

"You can bring Midori with you." Syaoran said, hastily.

She shook her head firmly, "That would be a distraction to everybody; she'll have to go to the daycare again." She didn't notice that her grip on Midori had tightened slightly. Syaoran was about to protest when the chief officer interrupted.

"I think that if you plan to return to work, you should have extra security at both the office and at the daycare." He said gruffly.

Naomi frowned slightly but quickly went back to her cheerful face, her _unusually_ cheerful face. "You'll need someone to pick up or drop off Midori, Sakura. You two shouldn't be alone together." She suggested. "I end work earlier than you do, so I could always pick her up. " She offered with a generous smile.

"Well –"

"I'll drive her straight to your office, you won't have to be scared of being attacked outside of the office."

"But –"

"You'll have to introduce me to the daycare workers or else they'll probably jump me for picking Midori up."

"Naomi –"

"Maybe we'll have a security guard with us so we'll be extra protected!"

"HEY!"

Naomi fell silent and Sakura surveyed her skeptically again. The room was quiet as everyone watched the young woman lower her head quietly. She opened her mouth to utter an apology before setting her noodles down on the coffee table and rushing out the door, closing the front door loudly behind her. Once again, the room was left in an unsettling silence.

Sakura collapsed onto the sofa and adjusted Midori on her lap so that she was more comfortable. "All this for one stupid moron." She muttered with a defeated tone. That was all she said for the rest of the police's visit.

The two officers discussed with Syaoran and Touya about the extra security quietly before bidding the ladies a good night. By the time they had left, it was already nearly 9 o'clock. Midori was drifting in and out of sleep and none of them had eaten dinner. Sakura put her daughter to sleep on the couch (not trusting to leave her all alone in her room) and the four adults sat down with chopsticks and bowls to eat the noodles that Naomi had brought them. Dinner was mostly silent.

-----

**A/N:** I'm a review whore, please review!

**geekyxfanny: **Well I hope the fact that Sakura was raped was obvious as she never had any guys that helped her raise Midori (chapter 1 when Kaori was saying how there was never a father picking Midori up). But thank you for keeping up with my fanfic, your review and support means a lot!

**VampireJazzy:** It was pretty scary to write it as well, although I'm usually fine with writing those kinds of scenes. It's just the mushy stuff that makes me embarrassed. Thanks for your review!

**maixwolfblossom:** Someday he'll burn in hell ;)

**teenureen:** I would be sad too if my siblings left and never stayed in touch. Chantal does get the message but she doesn't really care. She's the kind of girl that will do whatever it takes to get what she wants even if other people are rejecting her. Same goes for Kieran, I suppose. He's going to do whatever it takes to get what he wants and that does mean threatening Sakura. Although if you think about it, even if Sakura didn't listen to him, he'd probably do something drastic, more drastic than pointing a gun at her, to bed her. He might go killing everyone at Tomoyo's house if he went crazy. It's an empty threat that he uses to intimidate her. He just wants to scare her, letting her know that he knows where she lives. Freaky huh? I'm so sorry this update took soooo long. It was more than a month this time. I'll try not to do that again! Thanks so much for your review!

**PHOBOPHOBIA:** You want him to kill someone:o Not my precious Syaoran/Sakura/Midori! Haha, I'll see ;)

**ExoticDancer333:** Hm, yeah I guess I was sort of confusing. Yes, Eriol and Tomoyo do know how she got Midori, but they are not aware of how much Sakura hates Kieran. Make sense? That part she keeps a secret and never tells even her best friends. Sakura tends to hide a lot of her emotions and her past because they're usually too painful to bring up. Eriol and Tomoyo are also very hesitant to bring up the subject anyway so it's rarely spoken about. As well, only Sakura knows Kieran's infatuation with her. Everyone else just thinks that he wanted to get laid that night and targeted her randomly. It has been an on-going thing and only Sakura knows that. Thanks for your review!

**feifiefofum: **Very good question indeed: how did Kieran get away? Well he's very tricky and cunning. Tomoyo thought that he got what he deserved when the police arrested him at the party (shh, secret background information!) and was much too busy comforting Sakura and helping her with her depression to worry too much about Kieran. Of course, I have no doubts that if Tomoyo wanted to, she'd send all her super spies and capture Kieran for her to behead herself. But she's got a bit more grace than that. The incident isn't going to get leaked out into the public. Sakura and Syaoran don't want to get bombarded by the media at such a crucial time so they're going to keep quiet. Of course, that only helps Kieran get away but what can they do? And yes, I'm working on the security thing and how it's going to improve at the mansion and at the workplace and at the daycare. How on earth is Sakura going to get kidnaps? --

**deviltwit: **Thanks!

**The Angels' Princess: **Rape scene isn't as difficult as a snogging scene, only because it's easier to imagine a rape scene as oppose to describing someone's tongue in your mouth. XD I guess the shock was a bit too sudden huh? I wanted to work on S/S's love relationship but I'll probably bore you all out. It was about time I started to work myself into the plot of the story. The relationship is a sub story and the kidnapping is mucho bigger. That's why I jumped. And from what I know, people who get raped are usually ashamed of themselves although that's just a generalization. Sakura is ashamed and she's scared for her friends and her daughter. She knows what she would be risking if she tells and what if Kieran has spies all over the place? Then he would really know if she told the police about him and she'd really be in big trouble. Thank you for reviewing and for your comments and compliments!

**meow-mix23:** I'm trying, I'm trying:D Thanks for the review!

**Heiri Sakura:** Oh god, more fluff:P I'll try to write some more but I've leapt into the drama section of the fic. It's going to be a blast of depressing, emo writing coming your way but hopefully I'll add some loving and some humour along the way. Thanks for your very lovely review!

**Dark-Drusilla3548:** I regret to tell you that no, the freak is not dead yet. Thanks though!

**m4ngo:** Next chapter is finally here! Thanks so much!

**MissAznGurl:** Lemon! Okay, someone asked about me writing a lemon and I don't remember who it was. Was it you! Hahaha, sorry, but no lemonade for refreshments today. I've got ice tea. Thanks for your compliments and your interest in my fanfic!

**MysticMoonEmpress:** Yay, she got away! Thanks!

**ashley-chan1:** Kieran is a psycho. What can I say?

**angelsflame265: **If Syaoran existed, we'll have to fight with a gazillion of other girls for him.

**dreaming-twilight: **Well I'm glad you finally did find it then! Thanks for reviewing!

**kuraluver: **He's not going to sleep until he does, so yes. XD

**trinity-star: **Oh god, if you waited day and night for my next update, imagine how long you must have waited for _this_ chapter! I'm so sorry! And yeah, Touya's a bit harsh but after 5 years of being absent, I don't think he even _knows_ what to do and how to react. This is the only thing he can think of. After all, he's probably use to always giving out his business card to everyone, it's the first thing that comes to his mind. He'll improve, don't worry. He and Sakura will just have to have some valuable bonding time together. I hope this chapter satisfied your wait!

**MewMewPower:** Another update coming right up!

**katycat67: **Awww, lovie you make me blush. Thank you for your compliments!

**Broadway Belle:** ZOMG I want a Syaoran too! I think I'll make my own plushie one day…

**ffgirl-07:** I've left you speechless, that's always a good sign! Thanks!

**-Kori Kage Tenshi-:** I've got months worth of cookies for all my reviewers for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint you! I think I'm running low on cookies though.

**Firalyn Tiatra:** It's my superduper long review-reviewer! In reply to your review, I will have to keep mine a short reply. I can't talk as much as you can ;) . First thing, yes I did change the rating to M because after this chapter, I figured that it was no longer just for Teens. It was much more Mature than that. Haha, so I changed it. A big decision for me to make, actually, but I finally did change it. And frankly, I think it belongs. Hmm… reading, reading, reading… ah ha! Yue and Nakuru are a couple that isn't often seen in fanfics but I think it works. I'm not major dead-set on it though. I don't mind Touya/Nakuru pairing although that leaves Kaho and Yue/Yuki alone. And I can't see them getting together anyway. So this way, everyone gets a lovely partner. I'm just using this for the setting of the party anyway. They're not really important.

Yes, Syaoran was a bit silly for leaving Sakura alone. He didn't think anything could happen when there are so many people around. He would assume that if something out of the ordinary happened, people would figure that it's not right and beat Kieran up. But that didn't happen. Error on his part, I'm afraid. Poor guy's going to blame himself for everything. Besides, I had to get him to leave her somehow. Haha, the name Kieran was actually the name of my friend's crush from a long, long, long time ago. She told me he was a player and so she stopped liking him.

Umm, use your imagination whenever you think I've missed out on describing the characters' actions. I sometimes miss out so think of what the character would do in that situation. Maybe she's pushing him away now. Thanks for all you've written about Kieran. He was actually very fun to write, even if he is a psycho, sick rapist. I think it's probably every author's secret desire to write someone so evil. No, I'm not going to tell you how he escaped because the characters aren't going to know either. You'll find out though, don't worry.

Yeah, I was going to write a big schpeel about how Sakura didn't want to touch anybody anymore, yada yada yada. But I figured, hell with this, she loves Syaoran, she knows he's not going to hurt her, she knows who really is after her, and she should be fine with touching him. But that doesn't mean she's not going to be jumpy, frightened, and paranoid now. Oh she's going to be, and that's the worst part about rape. Anyway, thank you for your super long review, once again! I hope this chapter was worth your wait.

**MeiMei:** Yay, Mei!

**Hermoniezclone:** Everyone loves Syao-kun, but hands off! He's mine! XP

**SPAngelz:** Oh, honey, that's only the beginning of the drama. Thanks for following my fanfic though!

**Jillian:** Yeah, I think I should have added Sakura destroying his manhood till no tomorrow. That would have been fun to read. Maybe be the end of all her troubles. Unless he survives and wants revenge. That wouldn't be good. Thanks a lot!

**Hikari Fate:** I hope it'll complete soon but at the rate I'm going right now, It's probably not going to do that anytime soon. But I'll try and get the chapters rolling in as fast as possible! Thanks for your support!

-----

And to all those who sent me encouragement when I posted up my Author's note, thank you so much! I love you all! You're the reason why I keep writing this! You're my foundation, my soul, my – Okay, I'll stop now.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I don't know what to say to everybody… I know, I know… it's been nearly a year since I last updated. I lost my muse for this story and my obsession for CCS with it and couldn't figure out how to write this chapter for the longest time. I've managed to nearly finish my first year of University since last I updated. It's really been a long time, hasn't it? I should have left you guys a note. I managed to finally finish this and though I know it's not really great, I hope you enjoy it anyway. We're finally getting into the main action. Please read and review even though I probably don't deserve it after leaving you all for a year. V.V

**Disclaimer: **Canon characters are not mine. All other originals are mine.

**Summary: **Sakura is a struggling, single parent who decides to work as the personal assistant of Japan's 3rd Richest Bachelor: Syaoran Li. As the two become closer, things begin to take an unexpected turn when business begins to interfere. When Sakura and her daughter disappear mysteriously one night, Syaoran will have to face choices that he has never had to face before and together they will learn the consequences that come with true love.

**Chapter 10**

Sakura returned to work once her nose swelled down. She tried not to let it raise any questions among her co-workers but there were often the occasional stare. This was nothing new and Sakura found that she was just as immune to these stares as the ones she had gotten when she was pregnant. It was something that she found herself to be indignant towards. So what if she looked worst for wear, it wasn't her fault, was it?

Nor was it her fault that Naomi had gotten stranger by the day. It had become a habit of hers to disappear into another room every time Sakura entered. Today was no different. Once she had dropped Midori off at the daycare, making sure the undercover police man was there as usual, she made her way to the office. As soon as she had stepped into view of the front desk, Naomi stood up from her chair and slipped into the kitchen.

A vein on her forehead twitched in annoyance as Sakura watch the secretary's retreating back. First she was unusually happy; trying to get involved at the wrong time, and now she was avoiding her at all cost. "You've got worst mood swings than Tomoyo." The young mother muttered under her breath as she stalked to her office and threw her bag onto the sofa. Naomi's puzzling behaviour was having a bad effect on her.

A knock was heard at the door causing Sakura to jump in surprise. She turned around to see Syaoran frowning with a worried look on his face. "You okay?" He asked as he walked inside and set a stack of papers on her desk.

Sakura let out a breath and smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She stared at the stack of papers and smirked. "What's this? Couldn't do this yourself while I was recovering?"

There was an indignant scoff from the man, "What do you think I hired you for?" Syaoran grinned and patted the top of Sakura's head, messing up her hair. "I need these filed. I have a meeting in an hour with Yue's rep and I need to go over my proposals. Once I'm done, we'll go visit Midori together." He smiled warmly at her before turning around and leaving her office for his own.

Sakura patted down her hair with a smile as she made her way into her chair. Leave it to Syaoran to make her day a bit better. She stared at the large pile of papers before letting out a deep breath. It was time to get to work.

The meeting with Yue took longer than Syaoran had expected and he was forced to call Sakura to tell her that he couldn't go with her to see Midori for lunch. He forbade her to go alone and told her to ask someone to go with her before hanging up. Sakura was at lost trying to decide who she wanted to go with. Tomoyo had been busy all week doing last minute preparations for her next runway show and Eriol was in England for a quick business trip.

"If you told me sooner, I would go with you." Tyler said in an apologetic voice when Sakura asked him to go with her. "But I already have a lunch date planned. How about tomorrow?"

Sakura laughed softly, "I'm sure that won't be necessary. Thanks though, Tyler." She didn't want to tell him that Syaoran usually came with her to see Midori. She could just imagine what everybody would think if it leaked out.

Tyler faked a pout, "Aw, c'mon! I promise I won't ever schedule a lunch date without your permission again! I'll leave my lunch clear just for you!" His grin widen as he winked at her.

She blushed and smiled politely. "Then next time something like this comes up, make sure you're free."

The young man grinned and turned back to the coffee he was stirring. "Why don't you ask Naomi to go?" He nudged his head in the secretary's direction and Sakura glanced over to see the girl pushing her microwave lunch around with a chopstick. Sakura gave Tyler a funny look and frowned. "She's been weird lately… all jumpy and scared. You should try and cheer her up!"

Sakura wanted to smack some sense into his head. Hasn't he noticed that Naomi had been avoiding her all week? "Tyler…"

"Please Sakura?"

Oh what the hell. It wasn't like there was anybody else to go with. With a reluctant sigh, Sakura placed her coffee mug in the sink and strolled casually over to Naomi's desk. The secretary looked like she hadn't had a proper night's rest in ages and had a disheveled look about her. Sakura frowned with worry but said nothing about it. "Naomi." She called.

The girl jumped and looked at her with fear in her eyes. "Oh! S-Sakura!" She looked like a deer caught between headlights.

Sakura stared at her, wondering curiously why the girl was acting just like her. "Naomi," She repeated, "would you like to come and have lunch with Midori and I?"

Naomi hesitated at the invitation before taking a deep breath. "Sure." She said quietly before standing up and capping her lunch.

It was awkward in the car. Naomi sat in the passenger seat and stared silently out the window, while Sakura drove silently, not sure if she should start a conversation. Something was up with the girl but it would be completely random to just say, "Why are you acting so strange nowadays?" I mean, what else are you suppose to say to someone who just started acting like she was going to get jumped at any moment?

Sakura cleared her throat awkwardly as she gripped the steering wheel. "So… what have you been up to lately?" She asked casually.

Naomi cast a wry glance at her before looking out the window again. "Not much… I guess I've become overwhelmed by work."

"In what way?" Sakura pried as she turned the corner sharply.

The other woman gasped slightly and instinctively raised her hand to clutch onto the car handle on the roof. Sakura gave her another funny look and Naomi laughed nervously. "Sorry, I got into a bad car accident a couple of years ago and I've always been rather jumpy in cars."

Sakura nodded slowly. Apparently cars weren't the only thing she was jumpy about. "Sorry, I'll try and drive better." She frowned, realizing that the girl had changed the topic rather cleverly. "What's been busy? I know Syaoran's signing a new deal but that usually doesn't swamp you in work, does it?"

"You haven't been here long. This is the first time you're here while he's signing another deal." Naomi said, gazing out the window. "It's usually hectic. And he usually fires his PA's every 3 months so I usually get most of the load too."

The car pulled slowly into the roundabout in front of the daycare and Sakura parked near the curb before turning the engine off. The two of them got out of the car and was immediately greeted by two familiar police officers. Sakura introduced Naomi to them before the two of them proceeded to enter the building. She was starting to get use to this. At first she found it very unnerving to always have body guards around; it was as if she was a celebrity always needing to be on guard from rabid fans, except there were no fans here, just a psychotic stalker.

After about a weeks' time, Naomi returned to normal and Sakura began to trust her again. When Syaoran was too busy to go for lunch with her, Naomi would. If neither of them could pick up Midori from school, Naomi would. Of course, she wasn't left alone. Neither Sakura nor Syaoran would see that a police officer didn't go with her. They were very much aware that by letting Naomi have a share of taking care of Midori, there was a risk that Kieran would come after her too.

It was Thursday night; only a few more days before the next big meeting between Syaoran and Yue and the deciding contract that might change Li Company forever. As cheesy as that sounds, it was true. Syaoran was swamped in paperwork, making sure every loophole was covered. Sakura was also drowning in paperwork and files. She never knew that signing a simple contract could be so much work. She had always imagined it like in the movies where a simple handshake would do.

Because the two of them still had a lot of work to do, Naomi went to pick up Midori today. She told Sakura that she'll take her out to dinner at a small diner before coming back so she was not to worry about them if they were going to be late. However, the clock was soon to be striking 7:30, meaning 2 hours would have passed since the secretary had left. Sakura tapped her fingers impatiently as she stared at the large clock hanging on her wall. She was about to reach towards her phone to give Naomi a call when it rang, piercing the silent room sharply. Sakura jumped in surprised and checked the caller ID. She frowned when she saw it was blocked.

Suddenly, fear clicked into her brain. She grabbed the phone quickly. "Hello?" Sakura answered, her heart pounding away. There was silence on the other end, but she could make out the faint sounds of breathing. "Hello?" She asked again. All her fears were confirmed when she heard a soft, familiar chuckle. "Kieran…?"

She could practically hear his wide grin.

"I'm so glad you recognize my voice, 'Kura." The disgusting voice drawled out, lazily.

Tears filled up in her eyes and inside, Sakura desperately wished for Naomi to appear right now with Midori, safe and sound. "What do you want?" She asked, trying to sound brave.

Kieran laughed, "Oh you know what I want, 'Kura."

"Leave me alone." She demanded quietly, her foot now tapping on the ground nervously.

"Alright," he replied, the grin in his voice was getting wider, "Oh, but don't worry about picking up our daughter. I've already got that taken care of." And with that, the tone went dead.

Sakura felt like she was going to faint. Everything that happened after that phone call was a blur to her. She recalled breaking down into sobs and screaming for Syaoran to come. She remembered the two of them getting into his car, threading through traffic, running through a couple of red lights, and summoning the police on their tail. They arrived at the daycare with about 5 police cars, their lights bearing, but they paid them no mind. Sakura remembered banging on the doors of the building, but the lights were off and everything was locked. And she couldn't forget the pain and fear and dread that filled her when she found the unmistakable ribbon of Midori, clipped under the windshield wipers of Syaoran's car.

-----

**To my beloved reviewers:**

I don't have time to go through all of your lovely reviews and reply to them like I usually do. But please have some free cookies as a peace offering for leaving this fic alone for so so long and leaving you all stranded and wondering what the hell is going on with the story and with the stupid author. I do promise you all that things will get more graphic (I learned the art of smut-writing so maybe I'll treat you to some in future fics ;-) ). Arigatou gozaimashita!


	11. Author's Note

To my beloved readers;

I was sort of dreading this. And I said I wasn't going to do this until I finished this fic, but I can't seem to continue this since I'm not happy with the way it's progressing. I have officially decided to rewrite this fic (when I get the muse for it). Because I'm not happy with it, I can't write more chapters. It's too time-liney and too much like sequenced events instead of written in an interesting novel format. I am humbly apologizing to those who have stayed faithful to IHFH despite how terribly written it is and humbly ask for your forgiveness as I stop writing here. I cannot promise anything as to when I will start writing again, but I will try my best not to delay.

For those who have this fic on Story Alert, I will post another Author's Note when the time comes to alert you that I have uploaded the updated version. Thank you sooooo much for all your support, C/C, and love. I love you all and shall leave you with free coffee (since I now have a job working in a coffee shop XD).

Lovelovelovelovelove,

eugiebear


End file.
